An Island Girl
by Tezuka Anzu
Summary: Apa katanya tadi? Aku membuatnya hamil? Memang apa yang telah kulakukan? 'Menyantuh' tubuhnya juga tidak. Lalu kenapa bisa dia hamil karenaku?
1. Chapter 1

AN ISLAND GIRL

Discaimer: Tite Kubo

Warning: Abal, geje, ide pasaran, jelek, OOC, dll...==v...tombol back menanti anda jika anda muak membaca ff geje ini *plakk

.

.

Urat-urat wajahku mengeras ketika kulihat kamarku yang biasanya rapi kini terlihat berantakan. Sebuah futon putih masih tergelar di lantai, buku pelajaran dan baju-baju lusuh bercecaran di atas tempat tidur, dan kenapa selimutku bisa berada di atas meja belajar?

Pasti _dia_ yang melakukan semua ini!

Rukia! Pasti ini perbuatannya. Ya, ya, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan gadis pulau itu.

"RUUKKIIAAA!"

Entah sudah berapa ratus kali ia membuatku kesal dan berteriak-teriak padanya dalam dua bulan ini.

Gadis itu bukan keluargaku. Dia juga bukan teman atau kenalanku. Dia hanyalah orang asing yang dipungut oleh Oyaji dari sebuah pulau kecil di daerah timur. Kata Oyaji, gadis itu adalah salah satu korban tsunami yang selamat beberapa waktu lalu. Gadis itu dirawat oleh neneknya sejak kcil dan sekarang neneknya sudah meninggal akibat kejadian itu, dan entah bagaimana cerita lengkapnya sehingga Oyaji menemukan dan membawanya ke sini tetapi satu hal yang kutahu, gadis ini membuat hidupku kacau!

Bagaimana tidak? Sejak kedatangannya pertama kali di rumah ini saja ia sudah membuatku repot, dimulai ketika si Baka Oyaji dengan santainya memintaku untuk berbagi kamar dengannya. Kenapa harus denganku? Kenapa tidak sekamar dengan Yuzu dan Karin saja? Atau suruh saja ia tidur di klinik. Ketika kutolak dan menyuruh Oyaji untuk menempatkannya tidur bersama Karin dan Yuzu, dia malah mengancam akan menghapus uang jajanku jika aku ! Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan orang asing -apalagi dia _perempuan-_ untuk sekamar dengan anak lelakinya!

Ok, itu baru awal. Kesialanku setelah itu adalah si Baka Oyaji menyekolahkan gadis itu di sekolah yang sama denganku, mungkin jika hanya satu sekolah denganku saja aku masih bisa bersabar, tetapi ini? Ia juga ditempatkan di kelas yang sama denganku!

Kenapa aku begitu kesal? Tentu saja karena ia mengacaukan arus kehidupan normalku! Aku harus sekamar dengannya dan membuat ruang gerakku tidak bebas, aku harus mengawasinya di sekolah agar ia tidak membocorkan pada orang lain kalau ia serumah denganku , aku harus mengantarkannya ke tempat yang ia mau agar ia tidak tersesat. Apalagi ditambah dengan kebodohannya dan sifat kampungan yang ia miliki.

Contohnya saja dihari pertama ia datang, ia terkagum-kagum pada televisi yang berada di ruang keluarga yang katanya jauh lebih bagus daripada televise yang berada di rumahnya dulu. Ia juga mempertanyakan berbagai pertanyaan bodoh padaku ketika ia berada di kamarku, tentang ponsel, gitar, komputer, dan lain-lain. Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodohnya itu sukses membuatku tidak dapat belajar Diferensiasi untuk ulangan matematika esoknya. Shit! Sebegitu terpencilkah pulau yang dulu ia tempati sampai-sampai ia tidak tau benda-benda yang sudah mendunia itu?

Lalu di hari pertama sekolah, ia membuatku repot dengan berbagai pertanyaan konyolnya tentang sekolah barunya. Hari itu pula ia menjadi pusat perhatian cowok-cowok kelas karena kepolosannya, dan kata mereka dia imut. Aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka menyebut kebodohannya dengan kata 'polos'. Lalu dipihak lain, cewek-cewek menganggapnya kampungan. Well, aku setuju dengan mereka.

"RUUKKIIAAA" kembali kuteriakkan namanya ketika beberapa saat lamanya ia tak juga muncul.

Tak berapa lama terdengar derap kaki menaiki tangga menuju kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua. Kulihat wajahnya yang belepotan krim muncul dari balik tangga.  
>"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanyanya.<br>Kubuka pintu kamarku lebar-lebar agar ia dapat melihat asal muasal kemarahanku.  
>"Kenapa kamarku berantakan seperti ini?" tanyaku kesal.<p>

Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamarku sesaat, lalu ia menyunggingkan senyum bodohnya padaku.

"Tadi pagi aku kesiangan, kau juga tidak membangunkanku, jadi aku lupa belum membereskan futonku. Lalu aku juga mencari buku tugas biologiku diantara buku-bukumu, tetapi ternyata buku itu sudah ada di dalam tas ku dan aku belum sempat membereskan semua itu ehehe," jawabnya santai.

Ctik.  
>Santai sekali jawabannya, dan lihat? Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan rasa salah SEDIKITPUN!<br>Urat-urat di wajahku bertambah kencang karenanya. Oh, Kami-sama! Kalau begini terus aku bisa cepat tua!

Aku menghela nafas sejenak, mencoba meredakan amarahku agar tidak semakin membesar.  
>"Sekarang, cepat kau bereskan semua ini," perintahku.<p>

"Umm, nanti saja ya, Ichigo? Aku sedang menghias kue bersama Yuzu-chan untuk nanti malam kita akan merayakan ulang tahunnya dan Karin-chan," balasnya dengan sumringah.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya kau yang kusuruh membereskan kamarku dan menghias kue ulang tahun?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal.

Ia nampak tersenyum malu-malu, "ini pengalaman pertamaku menghias kue ulang tahun." Pengalaman pertama? Apakah seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah menghias ulang tahun?  
>Terbesit sedikit rasa kasihan di hatiku, hanya sedikit. Dan rasa itu terkalahkan oleh egoku yang ingin melihat kamarku rapi dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku di atas kasurku yang empuk.<p>

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Kau harus membereskannya sekarang juga!"

Kini wajahnya tidak secerah tadi, bibirnya nampak mengerucut karena jengkel, "Nanti pasti kubereskan kok."

"Tidak! Aku ingin melihat kamarku rapi sekarang juga!"

Pipinya nampak menggelembung, tetapi hanya sesaat. Kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum bodohnya dengan gerakan tiba-tiba ia berjinjit dan. .  
>CUP.<br>ia mencium pipiku kananku. Mataku kontan terbelalak kaget.  
>"A-apa yang kau lakukan!" tanyaku gugup, dapat kurasakan desiran darahku yang berkumpul di wajah. Semburat merah juga menghiasi pipinya.<p>

"kata Chìzuru-san, kalau kita mencium laki-laki yang sedang marah, maka marahnya akan hilang, dan aku disuruh mencobanya padamu," katanya dengan polos.

"Jadi sekarang, kau sudah tidak marah lagi kan, Ichigo? Kalau begitu, aku ke bawah dulu ya? Kamarmu nanti pasti kubereskan kok," katanya seraya berjalan meninggalkanku.  
>Aku yang masih terkaget-kaget karena perlakuannya barusan hanya dapat terpaku menatap punggungnya yang menghilang di balik tangga.<p>

XOXOXO

Hoamss. . Aku kembali menguap untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Kulihat jam dinding di kamarku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.35 malam.  
>Kuputuskan untuk menutup buku tugas kimia dan membereskan buku-buku pelajaran yang akan kubawa ke sekolah besok dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasku.<br>Setelah itu, aku pun membaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur.

Cklek.  
>Kuarahkan pandangan mataku ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Kulihat gadis itu masuk ke kamarku lengkap dengan piyama tidur yang sudah menempel ditubuhnya.<p>

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan di bawah? Kau telat 40menit!" ucapku sambil kembali melirik jam dinding. Ya, saat dia pertama kali menempati kamarku, kami telah membuat beberapa kesepakatan salah satunya yaitu paling telat masuk kamar pukul 10 malam.

Kesepakatan kami yang lain adalah aku tidur di atas tempat tidurku dan ia tidur di lantai dengan futonnya. Awalnya si Baka Oyaji itu sangat keberatan dengan kesepakatan kami yang ini, ia bahkan hendak menempatkan tempat tidur baru di kamarku, tapi aku menolak terang-terangan. Kamarku bisa bertambah sempit jika ditambah dengan 1 tempat tidur lagi. Dan bodohnya lagi, ia malah menyuruhku tidur 1 kasur dengan gadis itu, dan aku kembali menolak mentah-mentah usul bodohnya itu.

Ia yang sedang menggelar futonnya menoleh padaku sesaat, "aku menonton World of Chappy besama Yuzu-chan," balasnya singkat. Setelah futonnya tergelar rapi, ia duduk bersila di atasnya dan menghadap ke arahku.

"Bukannya acara itu selesai jam 9?"

Ia mengangguk mengiyakan, "tapi setelah itu ada sebuah acara tentang reproduksi binatang, dan aku menontonnya. Kau tahu ichigo? Acara itu sangat bagus! Aku bisa melihat cara-cara kelincì, ayam, sapi, ular,singa, burung dan hewan lainnya berkembang biak, dari mulai kawin, hamil dan juga melahirkan anaknya, dan juga ada kilasan cara mereka menjaga anak mereka. Kau tahu? cara mereka berkembang biak sangaatt unik dan memiliki ciri khas. Cara ular kawin juga unik, si betina katanya akan mengeluarkan aroma yang khas yang akan.. . . . . .," aku hampir saja terbawa ke alam mimpi ketika ia berceloteh panjang, tetapi sesaat kemudian suaranya terdengar memanggil namaku.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

"Hnn. .," aku terpaksa membuka mataku.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanyanya. Jelas-jelas baru saja aku hampir tertidur kan?

"Hnn. ,"hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulutku. Kembali kupejamkan kedua mataku.

"Tunggu! Jangan tidur dulu! Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," balasnya.

Aku membuka sedikit kelopak mataku, "hnn. .apa?"

Ia nampak sedikit ragu saat akan bertanya, "Bagaimana cara manusia bereproduksi?"

Mataku terbuka seketika dan kepalaku sedikit terangkat karena terkejut akan pertanyaannya.

"A-apa?"

"Bagaimana orang-orang seperti kita berkembang biak?" ulangnya lagi.

Kutatap wajahnya lamat-lamat, tapi ekspresi yang kudapat darinya hanyalah ekspresi polos khas anak kecil ketika bertanya pada orang tuanya. Kuhembuskan nafasku sejenak. Apakah aku harus menjawab pertanyaannya?

"Bagaimana?" matanya menatapku dengan kilat-kilat rasa ingin tahu.

". . ."

"Apakah kita akan kawin seperti para binatang itu? Seperti sapi misalnya, saat mereka kawin, sapi jantan akan menunggangi sapi betina dan mereka .. . ," aku segera memotong kata-katanya ketika ia sedang menjelaskan hal itu sambil  
>mempraktekkannya dengan kedua tangan. Wajahnya tampak sangat serius.<p>

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu!" selaku, lalu aku terduduk.

"Darimana kau tau semua itu?" nafasku sedikit tertahan, aku tidak menyangka ia akan mengatakan hal sejauh itu dengan wajah polos di depanku.

Ia menatapku, agak terkejut karena aku menyela kata-katanya.

"Dari acara televisi," jawabnya singkat.

"Tidak seharusnya kau menonton acara itu," kataku. Ia mengernyitkan alis.

"Kenapa? Itu kan ilmu," tanyanya dengan ekspresi serius. Sekarang akulah yang mengernyitkan alis, kata-katanya benar juga, tapi kalau mengenai hal itu... Aku menggaruk-garuk tengkukku karena bingung membalas kata-katanya. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu detailnya, kalau tahu pun itu sangat memalukan utnuk dibicarakan apalagi dengan seorang gadis.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara perkembangbiakan manusia agar mereka mempunyai anak?" tanyanya. Lagi-lagi dengan wajah polos anak kecil yang membuatku salah tingkah.

Seketika kurasakan sekujur aliran darahku berkumpul di wajahku. Panas. "I-itu..."

"Ya?" kali ini wajahnya nampak memperhatikan wajahku dengan serius, sepertinya ia tak mau kehilangan satu katapun dari penjelasan yang akan kututurkan.

"Manusia akan berkambang biak jika...jika...um...Laki-laki d-dan perempuan melakukan 'i-itu'," balasku, masih dengan wajah memerah. JAngan sampai ia menanyakan bagaimana cara melakukan 'itu'. JAngan sampai!

Ia nampak menyernyitkan alis karena bingung, "melakukan 'itu'? Bagaimana?"

Oh Shit! Dia menanyakannya, wajahku terasa lebih panas sekarang, "ya, begitulah"

"Begitu bagaimana?" desaknya.

"Akh Sudahlah! Suatu saat kau pasti tahu! Aku mengantuk," balasku. Aku kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas pertanyaan sensitifnya. Aku merebahkan tubuhku dan menutupinya dengan selimut sampai kepalaku.

"Ahhhhhhh, Ichigooo! Aku masih penasaran!" katanya dengan nada kecewa.

XOXOXO

"Ngghh. . ," aku mengerang pelan ketika kurasakan lenganku diguncang-guncang.  
>Sayup-sayup terdengar suara guyuran hujan di luar sana. Hawa dingin perlahan memasuki rongga pori-poriku, memaksaku untuk menarik selimut merapat ke tubuhku.<p>

"I-ichigo. .Ichigo. .," suara itu kembali memanggil, suara gadis itu.

"Ngghh. . ," aku kembali mengerang, sangat malas untukku untuk membuka mata.

"I-Ichigo! Bangun!" aku pun dengan terpaksa membuka kedua mataku. Kukerjap-kerjapkan mataku sejenak karena tidak ada cahaya yang masuk ke retinaku, lalu sebuah cahaya berkelebet dari jendela kamarku dan dari cahaya itu aku dapat melihat sosok makhluk putih gembul di depanku.

Hantu! Kontan aku terduduk dan merapatkan diri ke dinding kamarku. Mataku terbelalak kaget, hantu apa yang ada di depanku ini?

"I-Ichigo. . Ini aku, Rukia," kata makhluk itu, dan makhluk itu pun menyingkap kulit kepalanya -?- dan muncullah Rukia.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku yang sedari tadi tertahan, ternyata makhluk itu bukan hantu, melainkan seorang gadis bodoh yg menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Apa-apaan kau membangunkanku tengah malam begini, he?" bentakku kesal.

Cahaya kilat kembali menerangi ruang kamarku untuk sesaat, dan saat itu pula gadis bodoh itu kembali menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut. Tubuhnya sedikit merunduk.

"I-Ichigo. . Untuk malam ini saja, boleh aku tidur denganmu?" suaranya terdengar bergetar. Mata violetnya menatapku dengan pandangan memohon.

Alisku mengerntiy heran, "Tidak! Kesepakatannya kau tidur di futon dan aku tidur di atas tempat tidurku! Tidak ada yang namanya tidur bersama!" ucapku tegas.

Kini wajahnya nampak bertambah ketakutan sekaligus panik, "kumohon. . Kali ini saja."

"Tidak!" jawabku mantap. Kenapa sih dia ini?

Ruanganku kembalì terang sesaat. Deru suara hujan terdengar bertambah keras di luar sana.

Dan dapat kulihat ia semakin merapatkan selimutnya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti akan menangis.

"A-aku takut. . Aku takut, Ichigo! Aku tidak mau tidur sendiri! Aku takut," jawabnya dengan suara serak.

Aku mengernyitkan alis, rasa iba sedikit merasuk ke hatìku ketika kulihat wajahnya pucat karena ketakutan. Hanya sedikit. Yang kemudian tertepis oleh egoku.

"Lalu. . Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyaku dengan sinìs.

Matanya terbelalak kaget ketika aku selesai mengucapkan kata-kataku barusan.

"Tolonglah! Aku takut. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur," balasnya dengan nada memohon.

"Apa peduliku?" jawabku, kembali dengan nada sinis.

Ruang kamarku kembali diterangi cahaya kilat. Cahayanya kini lebih terang dibanding sebelumnya. Lalu sesaat kemudian suara petir menggelegar keras.

"Kyaaaaa!" mataku terbelalak kaget ketika mendengar gadis pendek di depanku menjerit. Kulihat tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, berjongkok di sana sambil semakin menutup rapat tubuhnya dengan selimut. Isak tangis mulai terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Hiks. . A-aku takut. .Ichigo,.t-tolong. . A-aku takut. .hiks hiks," ia menangis. Gadis itu menangis! Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya menanangis satu kalipun karena ulahku ataupun ketidaksukaannya pada keluargaku. Tapi sekarang, gadis itu menangis, menangis karena ketakutannya pada petir.

Kusingkirkan egoku. Kudekati gadis itu dan berjongkok dihadapannya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Perlahan aku menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kepalanya dan kulihat Iris violet itu mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kau benar-benar takut?" bisikku.

Dia memandangku sambil mengigit bibirnya, kemudian ia mengangguk.

Kuulurkan tanganku untuk menarik kepalanya ke bahuku. "Baiklah, kau boleh tidur denganku malam ini," kataku pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya.

Ia tidak membalas kata-kataku. Kurasakan tangannya melingkari tubuhku, ia memelukku, masih menangis.

"Sttt..Tidak apa-apa" kataku menenangkan.

Kubimbing ia untuk berdiri, lalu kusingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Kulepas pelukannya, wajahnya nampak pucat dan basah oleh air mata, rona merah memenuhi ujung hidungnya.  
>"Sudahlah, kau bersamaku," kataku sambil menghapus air mata yang membekas di pipinya dengan kedua tanganku. Mata violetnya menatapku.<p>

Kutuntun ia menuju tempat tidurku. Gadis bermata violet itu membaringkan tubuhnya merapat di sebelah kananku. Kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk tubuhku erat. Wajahnya ia benamkan di dadaku dan dari situ aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat.

Kilat kembali memberi cahaya, disusul suara petir yang menggelegar.

Tubuhnya kembali bergetar, dan ia memelukku semakin erat.

"Sst. . . Tidurlah," kataku menenangkan. Kutepuk-tepuk rambut ravennya pelan, mencoba memberikan penawar rasa takutnya.

Kenapa aku jadi berubah lembut padanya? Bukankah aku membencinya karena mengacaukan hidupku? Tanyaku dalam hati.  
>Wajah menangisnya kembali terbesit di otakku. Dari dulu aku tidak pernah suka melihat orang lain menangis, dan aku tidak mau melihatnya menangis. Mungin karena itu sikapku berubah.<p>

Ia menggeliat pelan membenarkan letak kepalanya. Entah mengapa aku merasakan sensasi aneh pada perutku yang membuat wajahku terasa panas. _Aku tidur bersama seorang gadis, dan dia adalah Rukia_ . Aku menggeleng pelan untuk menjauhkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepalaku. Kupejamkan mata mencoba untuk tidur.

Kenapa aku merasa nyaman saat memeluk tubuhnya? Kenapa sekarang jantungku berdetak cepat?

XOXOXO

Silau.  
>Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Tangan kiriku terangkat untuk menghalau cahaya matahari yang terasa begitu menyilaukan. Kukerjap-kerjapkan mataku untuk menetralisir cahaya yang masuk ke retina mataku.<p>

Kugerakkan tangan kananku, tapi tak bisa, serasa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi tangan kananku untuk bergerak. Hangat. Ya, tangan kananku terasa lebih hangat dari tangan kiriku.

Kini mataku terbuka sepenuhnya. Yang kulihat pertama kali adalah sebuah wajah. Wajah seorang gadis.

Apa? Gadis?  
>Aku terhenyak kaget. Aku hendak terduduk, tetapi tangan kananku tak dapat kugerakkan.<br>Manik mataku pun kuarahkan untuk melihat tangan kananku. Dan seketika pula kurasakan seluruh aliran darahku berkumpul di wajahku. Terasa panas. Bulu kudukku meremang.

Tangan kananku digapit oleh kedua tangan gadis itu. Lenganku berada di dadanya, dan . . . A-aku dapat merasakan 'itu' dan juga detak jantungnya yang berdetak teratur. Dan yang paling parah, telapak tanganku tergapit oleh kedua pahanya.. Memang tidak menyentuh kulit secara langsung karena tertutup piyamanya tetapi tetap saja aku menjadi bergidik geli.

Jantungku tiba-tiba saja berpacu cepat. Sesuatu dalam perutku menggeliat dan darahku terasa mendidih.

Kutatap wajahnya sejenak. Ugh! Kenapa wajahnya terlihat manis sekali?. Denyut jantungku kembali berdetak cepat. Wajahku terasa lebih panas sekarang. Ini harus cepat diakhiri sebelum akal sehatku hilang! Ya, ya, harus!

"H-hey! Rukia!" panggilku.

Tidak ada jawaban. Gadis itu sama sekali tak bergeming.

"R-Rukia!" kuguncang lengannya pelan.

". . ."

"Ru-Rukia! Bangun! Kini kuguncang lengannya agak kencang. Ayo cepatlah bangun!

"Ngghh. .," ia mengerang pelan, lalu ia menggeliat. Nafasku seketika tertahan karena kurasakan lenganku bergesekan dengan _sesuatu_ dan itu membuat wajahku semakin terasa panas dan otakku semakin tidak waras. Kupaksakan tangan kananku terlepas dari apitan tangannya sebelum aku benar-benar hilang kendali. Seketika itu pula ia membuka matanya. Ia nampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sejenak lalu terduduk.

"Ohayo, Ichigo," sapanya dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup.

"O-ohayo," balasku sambil merapat ke tembok, menjauh darinya dan memalingkan wajahku agar tidak bertatapan. Wajahku masih terasa panas. Kami terdiam untuk sesaat, namun aku yakin ia sedang menatapku sekarang.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau sakit?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir, sepertinya ia menangkap perubahan warna wajahku. Ia beringsut mendekatiku dan menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahiku. Seketika itu aku menoleh padanya dan saat itu pula wajahku kembali memerah karena menyadari wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajahku. Mata kami sempat beradu pandang selama beberapa detik namun kemudian aku berhasil menguasai diriku agar tidak terhanyut tatapan matanya. Kucengkeram kedua bahunya dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauhiku.

"A-aku baik-baik saja," balasku sambil beringsut turun dari tempat tidur. Tidak kupedulikan tatapan matanya yang masih terlihat cemas.

"Aku mandi dulu," kataku sambil meninggalkannya yang masih terpaku di atas termpat tidurku. Otakku benar-benar akan tidak waras kalau aku terus bersamanya saat ini.

XOXOXO

"Ichigo!"

Aku yang sedang meminum air putih seketika menoleh menatap seseorang yang baru saja memanggil namaku. Kulihat _ia_ itu berjalan mendekatiku, pasti _ia_ yang memanggilku barusan.

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil menaruh gelas air yang baru saja kuminum.

"Bagaimana cara memasukkan kaset ini kedalam DVD?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah kaset di depan wajahku.

Segera kualihkan tangannya itu, "cih! Begitu saja tidak tahu," gerutuku sambil berjalan ke arah kulkas untuk melihat apakah ada makanan yang bisa dimakan.

"Kalau begitu, tolong nyalakan kaset ini," katanya seraya berjalan mengikutiku. Kuacuhkan ia dan membuka pintu kulkas, kucari-cari makanan yang bisa kumakan, dan mataku tertuju pada beberapa apel yang berada di rak paling atas. Kuambil sebuah apel dan memasukannya kemulutku.

"Ichigo!" panggilnya. Aku pun menoleh, kulihat di matanya sedikit kilat kesal karena kuacuhkan, namun saat kemudian dia tersenyum dan menyodorkan kaset itu kepadaku, "tolong."

Cih, mengganggu saja. Apa dia tidak tau aku sangat lapar? Sabar sedikit kenapa sih.

Segera kurebut kaset itu dari tangannya dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Langkahnya yang ringan mengikutiku , segera kuhampiri televisi yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Kunyalakan televisinya dan kumasukkan kaset itu kedalam DVD.

"Ini kaset film apa?" tanyaku sambil menekan-nekan remote DVD. Dan saat kaset itu sudah terputar, gambar pertama kali yang kulihat adalah seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan yang sedang berciuman panas di dalam sebuah ruangan. Pakaian wanita itu terlihat sangat minim bahan. Seketika itu pula mataku terbelalak kaget, wajahku memerah.

"Film tentang bagaimana cara perkembangbiakan manusia," jawabnya.

"A-apa?" aku menoleh padanya, dan apa yang kulihat? Ia duduk bersila di lantai dengan santai dan matanya memandang lurus ke arah televisi dengan tatapan serius. DENGAN SANTAI DAN SANGAT SERIUS kuulangi. Aku saja tidak pernah melihat keset seperti itu. Oh tidak, aku mengaku, aku pernah melihat video seperti itu satu kali karena dipaksa Keigo. Film seperti itu membuat darahku mendidih . Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menontonnya bersama Rukia? Aku kembali menatap layar televisi yang kini sedang memutar gambar sepasang sejoli tadi yang kali ini sudah berada di atas ranjang dengan posisi masih berciuman panas, bahkan pakaian wanita itu sedikit demi sedikit tersingkap dan suara desahan mulai terdengar. Segera saja aku mematikan televisi dan mengeluarkan kaset itu dari dalam DVD dengan paksa.

"I-ichigo! Kenapa dimatikan?" tanyanya dengan kesal sekaligus panik. Aku tak menanggapi perkataannya. Aku segera berdiri untuk membuang kaset itu.

"Hey! Mau kemana kau!" ia terlihat kesal, dan sudah kuduga, ia akan mengikutiku.

"Membuang kaset ini," kataku sambil memecahkan kaset itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah di dapur.

"Yaaaaaaahhh! Kenapa kau memecahkan kaset itu?" tanyanya dengan nada kecewa. Aku segera berbalik dan menatap gadis itu, tatapan gadis itu masih tertuju pada tempat sampah dimana kaset itu dibuang. Mata violetnya terlihat menyanyangkan sesuatu yang baru saja kuperbuat pada kaset itu.

"Dari mana kau mendapat kaset itu?" tanyaku tegas sambil menatapnya tajam.

Kini matanya menatapku, ada kilat-kilat amarah di sana dan wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi seperti akan menangis.

"Kau jahat!" balasnya dengan suara serak karena menahan amarahnya, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali. Kudua tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus air mata yang sudah merembes keluar. Aku menghela nafas, bingung apa yang harus kulakukan kalau sudah begini? Aku tidak mau melihatnya menangis lagi seperti tadi malam apalagi kali ini karena perbuatanku, tetapi aku juga tidak mau ia menonton kaset itu.

"Aku tidak jahat!"

"Kau jahat! Aku sangat ingin menonton kaset itu tapi kau malah memecahkan dan membuangnya!" katanya,masih dengan suara serak, kali ini ditambah dengan sedikit sesenggukan.

Aku kembali menghela nafas, "karena kau belum pantas menontonnya!"

"Sudahlah jangan menangis!" lanjutku dengan emosi yang sedikit meluap karena melihat air matanya yang sudah mulai turun ke pipi. Pikiranku mulai terasa kacau, apalagi ditambah dengan perutku yang menggerutu minta diisi.

Ia menurut. Punggung tangannya kembali berusaha menghapus air matanya sampai benar-benar kering. Kini, ia menatapku. Mata violetnya tampak menahan berbagai macam emosi.

"Bagus. Sekarang, darimana kau mendapatkan kaset itu?" ulangku sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.

Dia terdiam sejenak, mungkin menimang-nimang akan memberitahukannya padaku atau tidak, namun sesaat kemudian ia membuka suara, "d-dari Asano Keigo."

"Benar?" tanyaku memastikan. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi kau bertanya padanya bagaimana cara perkembangbiakan manusia?" tanyaku.

Ia kembali mengangguk, "habis, kau tidak mau memberitahukan padaku tentang itu," balasnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu,ia memberikan kaset itu padamu?"

"Iya. Keigo-san juga menyuruhku untuk menontonnya bersamamu," katanya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Akh. Aku menepuk jidatku dengan tangan kanan. Kesal karena kebodohannya yang sudah melewati batas. Kenapa ia masih memikirkan hal itu sih? Lalu, kenapa juga ia bertanya pada si Mesum Keigo? Aku menurunkan tanganku lalu kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jangan sekali-kali bertanya hal itu kepadanya, oke?" kataku sambil menatapnya tajam. Ia nampak mengernyitkan alis, dari raut wajahnya sepertinya ia menolak usulku barusan.

"Kenapa? Aku sangat penasaran tentang hal itu, dan Keigo-san mau menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah memberiku kaset itu untuk memperlihatkan caranya padaku. Dia-dia sangat baik," protesnya dengan ekspresi serius.

Aku mengeram kesal. Kenapa ia jadi membela Keigo Mesum itu sih? Aku menenangkan diriku yang mulai kembali terbawa emosi, aku sedang tidak mood untuk marah-marah padanya sekarang.

"Pokoknya kau belum cukup umur untuk menonton kaset itu."

Kulihat mulutnya terbuka untuk membalas ucapanku, tapi aku buru-buru memotongnya, "sudahlah, aku lapar,"kataku mengkahiri pembicaraan dan hendak berjalan melewatinya. Aku tidak ingin pembicaraan konyol ini beranjut, karena pasti tidak ada ujungnya jika kami sama-sama keras kepala. Aku mengacak rambutnya ketika berjalan melewatinya, "kau akan tahu pada saatnya."

Dan setelah itu aku pun berlalu.

XOXOXO

"Ichigo, apakah kau ada acara sabtu malam besok?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hijau toska panjang di depanku. Matanya menatapku dengan pandangan berseri-seri.

Aku menggaruk-garuk tengkukku karena salah tingkah, baru saja Sena mengajakku pergi pada sabtu malam dan sekarang Nel? Aku menatap kedua gadis yang berdiri di hadapanku dengan tatapan bingung. Yah, akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa banyak gadis yang menanyakan hal-hal tidak penting kepadaku seperti waktuku luang,sudah makan siang atau belum, ajakan pulang bersama dan sebagainya, dan sampai sekarang aku selalu menyangkal ataupun menolak ajakan-ajakan tersebut.

"E-eh... Ada. Aku harus menemani ayahku ke Kyoto sabtu besok," ucapku berbohong. Sejujurnya aku tidak ada acara apapun sabtu malam hanya saja aku sedang malas keluar rumah hanya sekedar untuk memenuhi ajakan-ajakan mereka.

"Yaaahhh~!" dapat kudengar keluhan kecewa dari mulut Sena dan Nel secara bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu,bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama hari ini?" usul Sena, wajahnya yang tadi terlihat kecewa kini menampakkan secarcah semangat. Dan ucapan Sena barusan juga ikut merubah raut wajah Nel, matanya kembali nampak berseri-seri.

"Kumohon,jangan menolak untuk kali ini," pinta Nel.

Aku mengernyitkan alis untuk menimang-nimang ajakan mereka. Kedua gadis itu sudah sering mengajakku, entah kencan ataupun pulang bersama, dan sering kali pula aku menolak, mungkin sekali-kali aku harus memenuhi ajakan mereka?

Mulutku terbuka hendak mengiyakan ajakan mereka, namun sesaat sebelum suaraku keluar, kurasakan tangan kananku ditarik dari belakang. Aku pun menoleh ke arah orang yang menarik-narik tanganku, dan lagi-lagi aku melihat gadis pulau itu. Ia benar-benar sangat mengganggu, tapi entah bagaimana aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan semua gangguan darinya .

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sengit.

Nafasnya nampak sedikit terengah, "Karin..."

Aku mengernyitkan alis, "ada apa dengan Karin?"

"Karin...Tulang kaki kanannya patah sewaktu bermain bola," katanya masih dengan nafas terengah.

Sekarang aku hanya dapat mengangkat alis dan menatapnya heran, "Kau tahu darimana?"

"Asano-san tadi melihat-lihat ponselmu, dan ia membuka pesan dari Yuzu."

"Untuk apa dia melihat-lihat ponselku?" tanyaku curiga.

"Katanya untuk…Ah! Itu tidak penting! Ayo kita segera pulang!" ajaknya.

"Kenapa harus pulang?" tanyaku heran. Pemandangan Karin patah tulang, keseleo, terluka dan masuk rumah sakit sudah menjadi hal biasa bagiku. Wajar saja, kelakuannya saja seperti anak laki-laki. Bukan seperti Yuzu yang lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas di rumah dengan tenang, Karin lebih suka bermain di luar dengan gerombolan teman laki-lakinya, entah bermain sepak bola, memanjat pohon, ataupun melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan anak laki-laki lainnya. Tak heran jika ia sering luka-luka karenanya.

Gadis pendek itu nampak mengernyitkan alis, "kau tidak khawatir padanya?"

"Itu hal biasa," ucapku santai, pada awalnya aku memang sangat mengkhawatirkan kelakuannya itu, tapi lama kelamaan aku menjadi terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Tapi dia adikmu! Harusnya kau khawatir!" omelnya dengan wajah serius.

"Sudah kub..." omonganku terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja kurasakan tangannya menarik tanganku dengan kuat.

"Ap-apa yang..."

"Kita harus cepat pulang!"

Aku mencoba menahan laju kakiku agar tidak tertarik olehnya, dan seketika itu ia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam karena kesal, "kenapa berhenti?"

"Aku akan pulang bersama mereka," balasku sambil menatap Nel dan Sena yang sedari tadi berdiri mematung mendengar percakapan kami. Mata violetnya pun menatap ke arah dua gadis itu, dan sedetik kemudian mata itu kembali menatapku.

"Akh! Lain kali saja! Sekarang Karin lebih penting!" ucapnya sambil kembali menyeretku, dan aku pun akhirnya hanya dapat pasrah dengan kelakuannya. Kulirik Nel dan Sena sambil mengatakan kata maaf dalam bahasa bisu, dan saat itu pula kulihat mereka memasang tampang kesal sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

XOXOXO

Sabtu malam, ya, sekarang sabtu malam, malam paling santai diantara malam-malam yang lain, apalagi jika kita sudah mempunyai pacar, mungkin malam itu akan menjadi malam yang panjang dan terasa indah.  
>Oke. Itu bagi mereka yang sudah mempunyai pacar. Sedangkan aku? Apa yang kulakukan malam ini? Berjalan-jalan tidak tentu arah hanya untuk mencari seorang gadis bodoh yang sudah beberapa bulan ini tinggal di rumahku.<p>

Sudah sekitar 10menit aku bersepeda di sekitar rumahku, tapi aku tidak kunjung menemukan sosoknya. Angin malam menampar-nampar tubuhku, terasa begitu dingin. Kalau saja Yuzu tidak menyuruhku untuk mencari gadis itu, mungkin saja sekarang aku sedang meringkuk dengan nyaman di balik selimutku yang hangat.

'Ck. Kemana sih gadis pendek itu?' gerutuku dalam hati. Kukayuh sepedaku lebih cepat, berharap dapat segera menemukannya dan segera pulang kerumah. Tadi sore ia mengatakan akan pergi dengan Nel dan Sena, dan itu merupakan hal aneh bagiku, karena selama ini Nel dan Sena tidak akrab dengan si Midget.

Di tambah lagi gadis bodoh itu tidak pernah membawa ponsel karena tidak bisa menggunakannya, cih, benar-benar merepotkan.

Tiba-tiba saja alisku mengernyit karena teringat sesuatu.  
>Bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak menelfon Nel atau Sena saja? Bukankah gadis pendek itu bersama mereka?<p>

Aku pun menghentikan laju sepedaku, lalu merogoh saku jaket untuk mengambil ponselku. Kucari nama Nel di dalam phonebook dan segera menelfonnya.

"Hallo, Nel?" sapaku ketika nada tunggu di seberang tergantikan oleh kebisingan.  
>"Ya, Ichigo?" balasnya dengan suara riang, kebisingan di belakangnya semakin berkurang.<p>

"Kau masih bersama Rukia?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh. .ya, dia masih bersamaku, tapi mungkin setelah ini ia akan kencan dengan Kaien," balasnya, masih dengan nada riang.

Deg.

"K-Kaien? Siapa dia?" aku mengerutkan alis karena merasa asing dengan nama itu dan tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Dia murid Soul Society High School, kami juga baru mengenalnya tadi. Dia tampan lho, sepertinya Kuchiki menyukainya."

"T-tunggu! Kalian baru mengenalnya tadi?"

"Ya. Kami berkenalan dalam gokon tadi, sayang kau tidak ikut, Ichigo," balasnya dengan nada kecewa.

Sesuatu dalam dadaku berdesir, panas sekaligus perih. Bagaimana bisa gadis bodoh itu mau berkencan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya? Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya? Bagaimana kalau ia di . . . .  
>Aku mengatupkan mulutku menahan amarah.<p>

"Dimana kalian sekarang?" tanyaku galak.

Lama tak ada jawaban di seberang, mungkin Nel terkejut dengan perubahan nada suaraku.  
>"Kami ada di tempat karaoke Lalala di kamar nomor 7"<p>

"Aku akan segera kesana," balasku tegas, kumatikan sambungan telefon dan segera kukayuh sepedaku dengan kencang ke tempat yang telah ditunjuk Nel.

XOXOXO

Kuletakkan sepedaku begitu saja ketika aku telah sampai di depan karaoke Lalala, tidak kupedulikan tatapan aneh pengunjung lain karena kelakuan kasarku pada sepedaku barusan. Aku memasuki tempat karaoke itu dan segera mencari kamar nomor 7. Setelah kira-kira tiga menit mencari, aku pun menemukan kamar itu. Aku membuka pintunya dengan kasar lalu segera memasukinya. Kupandangi seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan itu satu persatu, mulai dari Nel, Sena, lalu dua orang temannya dan juga lima orang pemuda asing yang baru kali ini kulihat wajahnya. Mata mereka seketika tertuju padaku. Aku mengacuhkan tatapan heran mereka dan kembali mencari sosok gadis yang sedari tadi kucari. Lalu Manik mataku tertuju pada sosok gadis berambut raven yang duduk di dekat televisi dan sedang tertawa riang dengan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sesuatu yang panas dan perih kembali berdesir di dadaku. Dapat kurasakan aliran darahu mengalir ke kepalaku karena menahan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Seisi rumah sedang mengkhawatirkannya karena ia tidak kunjung pulang, tetapi ia malah tertawa-tawa dengan laki-laki asing yang baru dikenalnya.

Mata violet gadis itu kini tertuju ke arahku, "I-ichigo?" ia menyebut namaku dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Aku mengangkat salah satu ujung bibirku,tersenyum menyindir. Segera kuhampiri dia, menyambar lengan kanannya dengan kasar lalu menyeretnya keluar dari tempat karaoke itu. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang menatapku dengan aneh. Aku kesal. Ya, aku kesal, tetapi aku tidak mau memarahinya di sini, akan kubawa pulang ia dengan segera dan memarahinya sepuasku di rumah. Aku tidak mau dianggap gila karena memarahinya di sini.

"I-ichigo... " entah karena ia memanggil namaku seperti merintih, tapi aku tidak memerdulikannya. Bisa jadi ia hanya pura-pura merintih kesakitan untuk menghentikan langkahku, dan setelah kuhentikan langkahku pasti ia akan kabur dan kembali bersama orang-orang asing itu. Cih, Itu tidak akan terjadi!

Kupercepat langkahku ke arah sepedaku yang tergeletak di halaman tempat karaoke. Aku segera menaikinya dan setelah itu kusambar lengannya agar ia segera naik di belakangku. Aku tidak melihat ekspresi yang tersirat di wajahnya saat itu, yang aku pikirkan hanyalah segera membawanya pulang dan memarahinya di rumah.

Langsung saja kukayuh sepedaku dengan cepat, membuatnya sedikit tersentak karena ulahku, namun sesaat kemudian kurasakan kedua tangannya meremas jaket di punggungku dengan erat. Dan sudut bibirku kembali mencuat ke atas, puas karena sudah membuatnya takut.

"I-Ichigo... J-jangan terlalu kencang," ucapnya terbata.

Alih-alih memelankan laju sepeda, aku malah semakin mengayuh laju sepedaku lebih kencang, dan seketika itu genggaman tangannya terasa lebih kencang. Tubuhnya lebih merapat ke punggungku, dan dapat kurasakan kehangatan tubuhnya dari sana.

"J-jangan t-terlalu kencang!" ulangnya dengan nada frustasi.

"Kau takut, he?" sindirku, masih tidak mau memelankan laju sepedaku. Ia hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Kenapa harus takut, he? Pergi dengan laki-laki asing saja kau tidak takut, kenapa kau malah takut naik sepeda?" sindirku.

Dia tidak menjawab. Kini kurasakan tangannya yang sedikit bergetar di punggungku, ntah karena ketakutan, menahan tangis ataupun kedinginan.

"M-mereka bu-bukan laki-laki asing," katanya dengan suara berat dan bergetar. "M-mereka baik."

Oh, jadi ia lebih membela mereka, laki-laki asing yang baru dikenalnya dibandingkan aku yang mengkhawatirkannnya sampai rela keluar di malam yang dingin ini hanya untuk mencarinya? Aku mengatupkan bibirku karena tidak sanggup lagi menahan amarahku yang sedari tadi tertahan. Aku mengerem sepedaku dengan tiba-tiba sampai-sampai ban sepedaku berdecit keras karenanya. Aku menarik tangannya dengan kasar agar segera turun dari sepeda, lalu aku pun turun dari sepeda dan menjatuhkan kendaraan itu begitu saja sampai-sampai terdengar bunyi dentuman keras.

Kutatap matanya dengan tatapan yang penuh amarah.

"Kau itu sadar atau tidak, he?!" bentakku.

"Kami mengkhawatirkanmu! Aku, Yuzu, Karin dan ayah mengkhawatirkanmu yang tidak kunjung pulang sampai selarut ini! Dan apa yang kutemukan saat aku mencarimu? Kau malah sedang asyik tertawa-tawa dengan laki-laki asing! Kau sadar itu?"

Dia tidak menjawab, ia memandangku dengan kilat-kilat penuh penyesalan, "ma-maaf. A-aku.."

"Harusnya kau itu sadar! Kau itu hanyalah gadis pulau yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya sampai ayahku menemukanmu dan mengadopsimu. Kau itu hanya MENUMPANG di rumahku! Harusnya kau menurut padaku, mematuhiku, dan tidak menuntut macam-macam. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Kau hanya membuatku selalu repot karena kalakuan-kelakuan tololmu itu! " bentakku. Aku tidak memperdulikan lagi tentang perasaannya, aku tidak peduli ia akan menangis ataupun kabur dariku saat itu juga, yang kupedulikan saat ini hanyalah mengeluarkan amarahku yang selama ini tertahan.

Aku tahu perkataanku barusan sangat keterlaluan, tetapi aku tidak peduli. Dia sudah membuat amarahku meledak, dan aku ingin melampiaskannya. Kulihat bahunya mulai bergetar, entah karena kedinginan atau menahan tangis. Aku baru menyadari ia hanya mengenakan gaun setali sepanjang selutut berwarna merah yang memperlihatkan kulit bahunya yang putih pucat. Sisi lain hatiku mengatakan ia nampak sangat cantik dan menggoda, dan aku membenarkan hal itu. Tapi aku tidak mau terbuai akan kecantikannya kali ini. Diriku sudah dikuasai amarah sepenuhnya.

"Maaf...Maaf...Maafkan aku, I-chi...," suaranya terdengar serak, mata violetnya tampak mulai basah, dan wajahnya menyuratkan penyesalan yang teramat sangat.

"Cih! Apakah dengan kau meminta maaf dapat mengembalikan kehidupan normalku tanpamu, he?" sindirku lagi.

Bahunya kini bergetar hebat, dan isak tangis mulai terdengar, "ma-maaf...hiks...maafkan aku," katanya sambil mengusap air matanya yang telah terjatuh ke pipi.

Aku memalingkan muka, aku tidak mau terbuai air matanya dan memaafkannya begitu saja. Tnpa pikir panjang aku segera mengambil sepedaku yang tergeletak begitu saja di depanku. Aku segera menaikinya, "cih! Aku tidak akan termakan air matamu. Kembali saja pada laki-laki asing yang baru saja kau kenal itu, dan minta ia agar menampungmu, atau kau bisa pulang ke rumahku kalau kau masih tidak punya malu," kataku seraya mengayuh sepedaku menjauh darinya.

"I-Ichigo..." ia memanggil namaku pelan, tetapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku tetap mengayuh sepedaku menjauhinya. DAn yang terakhir kudengar darinya hanyalah suara isak tangisnya. Rasa kasihan dan sesal mulai tumbuh di hati kecilku mendengar isak tangisnya yang terdengar begitu menyayat, tetapi aku mengabaikannya.


	2. Chapter 2

AN ISLAND GIRL

DISCLAIMER: TITE KUBO

Rated: T

Pairing: Ichigo X Rukia

WARNING: geje, abal, tombol back menanti anda jika anda muak membaca ff geje ini *plakk

XOXOXO

Suara gedoran pintu serta teriakan Yuzu dan Karin sudah berlangsung kira-kira selama 20 menit. Selama itu pula aku terus membenamkan kepalaku dibawah bantal, aku tidak memerdulikan semua itu. Biar saja mereka berteriak-teriak, toh nanti mereka sendiri yang akan kecapekan.

Semua teriakan dan gedoran di pintu kamarku itu dimulai ketika aku pulang dan tidak membawa Rukia bersamaku. Yuzu yang melihatku pulang sendirian pun bertanya, namun aku berbohong kalau aku tidak menemukan Rukia ketika mencarinya, setelah itu aku langsung saja mengunci diri di kamarku. Yuzu yang tidak puas akan jawabanku pun mengikutiku dan memanggil Karin, dan melodi kemarahan Si Kembar pun dimulai.

"Onii-chan! Buka pintunya!" teriak Yuzu sambil kembali menggedor pintu kamarku kali ini suaranya lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan hal yang sama, menggedor pintu kamarku dan menyuruhku keluar. Padahal percuma saja, aku tidak akan keluar kamar. Amarahku masih tersulut dan aku tidak mau melampiaskan amarahku pada kadua adikku, cukup Rukia saja. Ya, cukup dia saja.

"Ichi-nii, apa kau tidak kasihan pada Rukia-nee? Dia perempuan, dia masih di luar sana, dan ini sudah hampir jam 11 malam," kini suara Karin mengambil alih.

Heh? Kasihan? Memang kalian tidak kasihan padaku, kakak kandung kalian? Aku sudah kedinginan di luar sana hanya untuk mencari gadis bodoh itu dan objek yang sedang kucari malah sedang tertawa bahagia dengan para pria asing yang baru dikenalnya. Kenapa aku harus kasihan padanya? Percuma saja kalian kasihan padanya, dia juga pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan 'teman barunya'.

"Onii-chan!" teriak Yuzu dengan gemas disusul suara gedoran pintu yang lebih menggelegar daripada gedoran-gedoran sebelumnya, mungkin ia sudah hilang kesabaran karena keegoisanku.

"Ichi-nii! Kenapa Ichi-nii egois sekali sih?" Suara Karin pun ikut bertambah satu oktaf. Aku pun semakin membenamkan kepalaku ke bantal.

"Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee itu perempuan! Bagaimana kalau dia kenapa-napa? Bagaimana kalau dia diculik? Bagaimana kalau dia dibawa oleh laki-laki asing dan diper-...arggghhh!" nada frustasi menyertai suara Karin yang tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata terakhirnya.

Tubuhku seketika menegang ketika mendengar perkataan Karin barusan, detak jantungku tiba-tiba saja berdetak cepat. Kata-kata Karin kembali terngiang.

_"Bagaimana kalau dia diculik?"_

Iya. Bagaimana kalau gadis bodoh itu diculik? Dia kan bodoh, pasti gampang sekali diculik, apalagi dia belum begitu tahu daerah sekitar sini. Kalau ia diculik pasti aku akan disalahkan oleh ayah, Yuzu dan Karin, dan pasti aku akan dihantui oleh rasa bersalah.

_"Bagaimana kalau dia dibawa oleh laki-laki asing dan diper-..._"

Kalimat terakhir Karin membuatku terpenjat. Bagaimana kalau ia dibawa oleh laki-laki asing dan di-...dan diperkosa? ARGHHHH...Bodohnya aku! Aku tidak sempat memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu ketika meninggalkannya tadi. Perutku tiba-tiba saja terasa mulas dan keringat dingin tiba-tiba saja merembes dari lubang pori-poriku.

"Sudahlah Yuzu, kita suruh ayah saja untuk mencarinya," kata Karin, sepertinya gadis itu telah menyerah untuk membujukku.

"Tapi Karin-chan, ayah kan sedang lembur di rumah sakit," kata Yuzu dengan nada putus asa pula.

Keadaan diluar kamarku hening sejenak, "ya sudah, aku saja yang mencari Rukia-nee," kata Karin.

"Ta-tapi Karin-chan ini kan sudah malam lagipula kakimu belum sembuh," protes Yuzu.

"Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi?" sindir Karin.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!" sela Yuzu.

Terdengar hembusan nafas sejenak, "sudahlah, tidak perlu. Cukup aku saja. Lebih baik kau diam saja di rumah," kata Karin.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku harus ikut!" paksa Yuzu. Suasana kembali sunyi sesaat.

"Baiklah"

Seketika itu juga aku membuang bantal yang sedari tadi menutupi kepalaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Karin ataupun Yuzu keluar dari rumah selarut ini, tentu saja terlalu bahaya bagi mereka, mereka perempuan dan masih kecil. Biar aku saja yang akan mencari Rukia lagi.

Tanpa menunggu lama aku segera membuka kunci pintu kamarku dan membuka pintunya, "biar aku saja! Kalian tidak boleh pergi!" perintahku dengan tegas.

Kulihat dua wajah di depanku teheran sebentar disusul kemudian sebuah seringai bertengger di wajah keduanya.

XOXOXO

Kukayuh sepedaku tak tentu arah. Tak kupedulikan lagi hawa dingin yang menusuk sum-sum tulangku. Detik-detik waktu semakin mendekati tengah malam. Rasa sesal terus menggerogoti semakin menguap. Kekhawatiran yang memunculkan dugaan-dugaan aneh dalam otakku. Bagaimana jika gadis itu ternyata benar-benar kembali ke laki-laki asing itu? Kalau laki-laki itu baik, mungkin sekarang ia baik-baik saja, tapi kalau tidak, mungkin saja gadis itu hanya akan menjadi pemuas nafsunya, atau mungkin juga ia akan dijual ke luar negeri untuk dijual organ-organ dalamnya. Atau bagaimana kalau kata-kata Karin tadi benar? Rukia diculik? Aku bergidik ngeri memikirkan semua kemungkinan itu.

"Ck. Kau benar-benar merepotkan, Rukia," gerutuku.

Sudah sekitar 30menit aku mencarinya, tapi waktu itu seakan terbuang sia-sia karena aku sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Jantungku semakin berdetak menyakitkan, keringat dingin mulai memenuhi tubuhku karena rasa sesal dan khawatirku yang terus membesar.

'Dimana kau, Pendek?' gumamku dalam hati.

Kupelankan laju sepedaku karena nafasku yang mulai memburu. Perutku terasa aneh karena rasa khawatir dan sesal yang menumpuk.

Saat aku melewati sebuah taman bermain, sayup-sayup terdengar sebuah suara. Seketika telinga kiriku menegang ketika mendengarkan suara itu, kutajamkan indra pendengaranku. Sebuah suara tangis. Begitu lirih, hampir tidak terdengar saat terbawa angin.

Bulu kudukku seketika meremang. Aku menoleh ke selilingku dan tidak menemukan seorangpun selain diriku sendiri di sana.

Jangan-jangan suara tangis itu adalah suara roh perempuan yang tertabrak truk satu bulan lalu di taman itu? Bulu kudukku semakin meremang, kukayuh sepedaku lebih kencang untuk segera pergi menjauh dari taman itu.

Eh! Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana kalau itu bukan suara hantu? Bagaimana kalau itu suara gadis yang kucari saat ini?

Mungkin lebih baik aku mengeceknya dulu, siapa tahu itu memang Rukia. Tapi bagaimana kalau suara itu benar suara hantu? Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan untuk menepis dugaan itu. Lebih baik aku melihatnya dulu.

Kuputar arah sepedaku dan memacunya masuk ke dalam taman. Kupertajam indra pendengaranku, dan lagi-lagi aku menangkap suara tangis samar-samar itu.

Suara itu terasa semakin jelas ketika aku mendekati sebuah rumah bermain berbentuk kubah. Aku turun dari sepedaku, lalu berjalan mendekat. Suara itu terdengar lirih, teramat lirih, kadang ada, kadang tidak, tetapi semakin terdengar jelas ketika aku berjalan mendekat ke sumber suara itu.

Sesampainya kira-kira 2 meter di samping kubah itu, hatiku kembali bimbang. Bagaimana kalau itu bukan suara Rukia? Bagaimana kalau itu memang suara hantu? Apa yang harus kulakukan ketika bertemu hantu itu nanti?  
>Argh! Aku mengacak-acak rambutku karena frustasi.<br>Mungkin memang aku harus mengeceknya lebih dahulu, kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku akan tau nantinya?

Kulangkahkan kakiku pelan. Suara isak itu kembali terdengar lirih, membuat sekujur tubuhku merinding sekarang.

Kulongkokkan kepalaku ke dalam bangunan berbentuk kubah itu. Ukuran kubah itu tidak terlalu besar, aku yakin aku masih bisa masuk kedalamnya. Bangunan itu memiliki dua lubang sebagai pintu, di bagian dalam kubah terdapat dua bangku keramik yang saling berhadapan.

Manik mataku seketika tertuju pada sesosok gadis yang terbujur di salah satu bangku. Seorang gadis bergaun merah. Rukia.

Tanpa ragu, aku merunduk untuk memasuki kubah itu yang tinggi pintunya lebih rendah dari tinggi badanku. Tak lama, aku sudah berjongkok di hadapannya.

Kutatap gadis itu lamat-lamat dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Setengah badannya terbujur miring di bangku itu, mata ungunya tertutup rapat, sedangkan kedua kakinya berjuntai menyentuh tanah.

Ia tampak seperti peri dengan gaun merahnya, begitu mungil, pucat dan rapuh. Rambut hitamnya terkulai menyentuh keramik, beberapa diantaranya menempel di wajah. Ia begitu cantik. Wajah peri itu basah karena air mata, hembusan nafasnya terdengar berat, sesekali terdengar isakan dari bibirnya. Udara di sekitarku terasa berat untuk kuhirup. Aku menyadari satu hal bahwa akulah penyebab peri itu menangis, bahkan dalam tidurnya sekalipun. Sebegitu besarkah efek kata-kata yang telah kuucapkan padanya?

Kuulurkan tangan kananku mendekati wajahnya. Kuhapus jejak air mata di pipi kirinya dengan ibu jariku. Ah. Lagi-lagi perasaan menyesakkan itu memenuhi rongga dadaku ketika kulit jariku bersentuhan dengan kulit pipinya yang sembab. Aku menyadari aku telah mengatakan hal yang terlalu kejam untuknya.

Kudekatkan wajahku. Kukecup pelan kelopak mata kirinya.  
>"Maaf" bisikku lirih.<p>

Tanpa kusadari tangan kananku beranjak menyentuh lengannya, dan seketika itu pula aku terlonjak. Kulitnya terasa dingin. Aku kembali sadar kalau udara malam itu begitu menusuk sum-sum tulang, dan gadis di depanku ini tertidur di tempat terbuka dengan mengenakan gaun pendek berbahan tipis.

Segera kualihkan tanganku untuk menyentuh dahinya. Hangat. Itulah yang kurasakan pertama kali saat kulit tanganku bersentuhan dengan kulit dahinya, tapi bukan kehangatan suhu normal.  
>Tiba-tiba aku panik. Sepertinya ia agak demam.<br>Tanpa pikir panjang segera kulepas jaket yang sedari tadi kupakai dan menyampirkan pakaian hangat itu menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Aku harus segera membawanya pulang sebelum demamnya bertambah parah.

Tanpa menunggu lama, aku segera berdiri, kedua tanganku sudah terulur untuk mengangkat tubuhnya.

"N-nenek. .a-ak. .," gumaman lirih dari bibirnya membuat kedua tanganku berhenti di udara. Aku kembali menatap violet masih terpejam, tetapi lagi-lagi sebutir air mata keluar dari sana.

Hey! Apa yang sebenarnya kau mimpikan? Apa kau bertemu nenekmu disana? Kenapa kau kembali menangis?

Kuulurkan tanganku menyentuh wajahnya. Kuhapus jejak airmata di pipinya pula tiap helai anak rambut yang berjuntai jatuh di wajahnya.

Entah kenapa kali ini Manik mataku tetap tidak mau melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah Sang Peri. Dadaku terasa sesak.

"Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang dapat terlontar dari bibirku. Segera setelah itu, aku mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah. Tubuh yang begitu kecil dan ringan. Benar-benar seperti Peri.

"Ngghh," erangan lirih keluar dari bibirnya, tubuhnya menggeliat pelan. Nampaknya ia merasa terganggu dalam tidurnya. Aku tersenyum kecil ketika kulit wajahnya bergesekan dengan kulit lenganku. Syaraf-syarafku seperti tergelitik, begitu geli.

Tak lama kemudian, aku sudah berdiri di depan sepedaku yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Alisku mengernyit.

Sekarang, bagaimana caranya aku pulang membawa Rukia yang tertidur dengan menaiki sepeda? Tentu saja aku tak akan bisa mengayuh sepeda sambil menggendongnya.

Apakah aku harus meninggalkan sepedaku di sini?  
>Atau, haruskah aku membangunkan Sang Peri? Kedua pilihan yang buruk. Kalau kutinggalkan sepedaku, bisa-bisa kendaraan itu sudah menghilang ketika aku mengambilnya nanti. Tapi kalau aku membangunkan Rukia, rasanya aku sangat keterlaluan. Aku sudah membuatnya menangis, masa aku juga harus mengganggu tidurnya?<p>

Belum selesai aku memikirkan jalan keluar akan kebingunganku, kurasakan kaos yang kupakai dicengkeram. Sesuatu menggesek lenganku. Kuarahkan pandangan mataku ke sana.

Kulihat kepala gadis itu terangkat, mata violetnya masih tertutup dan desahan nafasnya terdengar berat. Cengkeraman dikaosku terasa makin kuat, dan Sang Violet perlahan mulai terbuka. Manik ungu itu mengerjap-ngerjap, menyesuaikan cahaya keadaan sekitarnya, sampai akhirnya terbelalak lebar ketika melihatku.

"I-Ichigo. ," suaranya yang terdengar serak menyebut namaku.

"Hoy!"

"A-ah. ." ia mengerang pelan, kepalanya kembali tertunduk.

"Kenapa? Ada yang sakit"

Ia tak menjawab, namun suara isaknya kembali terdengar, "ma-maafkan aku, ichi. . Hiks. . A-aku tidak tahu k-kalau kau. .hiks. ," ia terdiam sejenak, mata indahnya menatapku sejenak, namun sedetik kemudian kembali tertunduk.

"K-kau tidak menyukai kehadiranku," katanya terbata. Dadaku kembali terasa sesak karena rasa bersalah.

Bukan begitu, pada awalnya aku memang tidak menyukainya, t-tapi aku tidak suka melihatnya menangis karena salahku. Karena salahku yang memarahinya dengan kata-kata kasar dan membuat hatinya terluka. Bibirku terbuka, bersiap membantah kata-katanya.  
>"Maaf, bukannya aku-. ."<p>

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa,"Ia nampak mengambil nafas dengan susah payah. Kepalanya terangkat dan Sang Violet menatapku. Pipinya kembali basah oleh air matanya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Ichigo. Jadi jangan minta maaf."

"Hey! Dengarkan a-. . ."

"Aku memang bodoh." Alisku mengernyit heran. "Harusnya dulu aku tidak ikut paman Isshin. H-harusnya aku tinggal saja di pulau," suaranya terdengar makin serak seperti menahan tangis, kepalanya kembali terkulai.

"Seharusnya aku tidak datang ke rumahmu. Tidak merepotkanmu dan juga keluargamu. Aku tidak pantas menerima semua kebaikan kalian, karena a-aku bukan siapapun di sana. Dan seharusnya. . . A-aku. ." suaranya bertambah serak dan isaknya kembali terdengar.

Cukup. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatnya menangis. Di dalam sìni terasa sesak dan menyakitkan. "Cukup, Rukia."

"Harusnya a-aku tidak merepotkanmu d-dengan se-semua kelakuan tololku. .hiks. ." dia menangis. Dia kembali menangis ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Cukup. Aku tidak tahan. "Cukup!"

"Hiks. . . A-aku tidak tau kalau kau m-membenciku. A-aku. ."

"Berhenti!"

"H-harusnya a-a-aku menjaga sikapku. Hiks. . Tidak menyusahkanmu. Ti-tidakh membuatmu marah. . . Tid. . ."

"Berhenti, Rukia!" Sorot mataku menatapnya tajam. Kepalanya terangkat, dan Sang Violet yang terlanjur basah menatapku.

"A-aku tahu, I-ichigo. Kau marah padaku. Aku tahu itu, m-maka dari itu a-aku akan per-. . ."

Kata-katanya terpotong karena ulahku. Karena ulahku yang tiba-tiba saja membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku. Biar saja. Aku tidak peduli jika itu ciuman pertamanya ataupun ciuman pertamaku dengan gadis lain, yang terpenting sekarang aku tidak mau mendengar kelanjutan kata-katanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian kujauhan wajahku darinya. Dapat kulihat iris ungunya terbelalak lebar. Dan sesaat kemudian, reaksi yang ia tunjukkan sungguh membuatku panik.

"Huaangh! Ichigo! Kau Jahat! Kau jahat!" Gadis dalam gendonganku ini berteriak sambil memukul-mukul dadaku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hey! Hey! Hentikan! Kau bisa jatuh nanti! H-hey!" Aku hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan dan menjatuhkannya karena pukulannya yang bertubi-tubi itu. Lalu kuturunkan saja tubuhnya dari gendonganku.

"Kau jahat, Ichigo! Kau jahat!" raungnya dengan suara keras serta kedua tangannya yang terus memukuli dadaku.

Aku bertambah panik, "hentikan Rukia! Kau bisa membangunkan orang-orang! Dan. . Hentikan ini!" perintahku sambil mencengkeram kedua tangannya yang terus memukuliku.

Kurasakan tangannya meronta meminta dilepas, dan aku pun semakin mengeratkan cengkraman tanganku padanya. Wajahnya tertunduk dan isak tangis masih terdengar dari bibirnya. "Aku tahu kau membenciku Ichigo, tetapi kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanyanya, gerakan tangannya melemas.

Kurasakan alisku bertaut karena bingung, "melakukan apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terangkat. Mata amethyst-nya menatapku tajam dan kilat-kilat kemarahan berpendar di sana. Kulihat juga aliran sungai kecil di sepanjang garis-garis pipinya. Tangan gadis itu kembali menegang. "Kau jahat! Kau makhluk orange terjahat yang pernah kutemui!" ungkapnya dengan nada berapi-api karena amarah.

Bukannya semakin sadar akan kesalahan apa yang telah kuperbuat, aku malah semakin memasang wajah bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Rukia marah padaku? Padahal selama ini ia tak pernah marah sekalipun jika aku menjahilinya. Eh... Tunggu, tadi aku memang menciumnya, dan ciuman itu bukan bermaksud untuk menjahilinya, apa dia marah karena itu?

"Kau marah k-karena aku menciummu?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"DAN KAU MEMBUATKU HAMIL!" lanjutnya cepat.

Seketika itu pula bibir bawahku terjatuh beberapa centi, mataku terbelalak lebar. Apa katanya tadi? Aku membuatnya hamil? Memang apa yang telah kulakukan? 'Menyantuh' tubuhnya juga tidak. Lalu kenapa bisa dia hamil karenaku?

Beberapa detik hanya kulalui dengan menatap wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, dan itu membuat cengkraman tanganku mengendur, gadis di depanku ini memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan kedua tangannya dari cengkramanku. Gerakan tangannya itu seketika membuat urat-urat sarafku yang tadinya kaku kembali bereaksi.

"A-apa katamu tadi? A-aku membuatmu hamil? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku, masih dengan kesadaran yang belum pulih sepenuhnya.

Kini matanya berpendar khawatir tapi kilat amarah juga masih berbekas di sana, "kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah meminta pertanggung jawabanku, dan itu sungguh membuatku bertambah panik. Aku tidak mau menjadi orang tua muda! Tidak mau!

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" ulangku, masih terbata.

"T-tadi kan kau menciumku," jawabnya, kini matanya dipenuhi pendar kekhawatiran sepenuhnya.

Kembali. Kembali kuperlihatkan bawah bodohku karena mendengar perkataannya tetapi sedetik kemudian gelak tawaku meledak. Hahaha. Dasar gadis bodoh! Ketahuan sekali kalau ia tidak pernah berciuman dengan laki-laki manapun. Masih suci dan polos. Hahahaha bagaimana ciuman bisa membuat perempuan hamil? Memangnya di dalam mulut ada ovum dan sperma? Haha dasar bodoh!

"I-Ichigo! Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya gadis pulau di depanku dengan nada panik. Bukannya berhenti, tawaku malah semakin menjadi. Kini malah aku sedikit merunduk untuk memegangi perutku yang terasa sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Ini tidak lucu! B-berhenti tertawa!" perintahnya. Aku tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Ichigo! Berhenti tertawa dan katakan kau akan bertanggung jawab karena membuatku hamil!" perintahnya lagi, kini dengan nada putus asa.

Sebenarnya tawaku hampir saja meledak kembali, tapi aku cepat-cepat membungkam mulutku dengan tangan. Kudongakkan kepalaku dan melihat wajah Rukia penuh dengan berbagai ekspresi negatif. Pucat, kesal, khawatir, dan sedih.

"Hmph. . D-darì mana k-kau tau kalah ciuman dapat menyebabkan ham-hmpph. .hamil?" tanyaku, masih dengan berusaha menahan tawaku yang dapat meledak kapan saja ketika mengucapkan kata 'ciuman' dan 'hamil'.

Alisnya mengernyit, "kau ingat video cara perkembangbiakan manusia yang kupinjam dari Asano-san?"

Oh tentu saja aku ingat. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya video porno daripada video cara perkembangbiakan manusia.

"Ya"

"Disitu ada laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang berciuman."

Pikiranku melayang mengingat kejadian itu, lalu menggangguk.

"Ketika kutanyakan adegan bersentuhan bibir itu pada Chizuru-san, katanya itu yang namanya ciuman, dan itu adalah salah satu tahap agar manusia dapat mempunyai anak. Lalu ketika kutanya lagi bagaimana tahap-tahap selanjutnya, dia malah tertawa keras, katanya aku terlalu polos, dia malah menyuruhku meminjam kaset perkembangbiakan manusia lagi pada Asano-san untuk mengetahui tahap-tahap yang lain, katanya Asano-san punya banyak koleksi kaset tentang itu, kalau tidak dia menyuruhku bertanya padamu," jelasnya.

Aku kembali tertawa. Bersentuhan bibir? Istilah yang aneh. Lalu, ternyata dia masih saja penasaran tentang video porno itu. Dasar bodoh! Kenapa dia selalu bertanya pada orang yang salah sih? Bukannya bertanya pada orang yang berilmu, malah bertanya pada orang mesum. Atau dia belum tahu kalau orang yang ia tanyai (Keigo dan Chizuru) adalah orang mesum? Aku juga sampai heran, kenapa mereka (Keigo dan Chizuru) tidak pacaran saja? Mereka kan jadi bisa saling melengkapi 'ilmu' mereka.

Kuhentikan gelak tawaku ketika mendengar gadis di depanku bersin. Manik mataku tertuju pada parasnya yang terlihat pucat dan tubuhnya yang mengigil. Baru kusadari, jaket yang tadi kusampirkan pada tubuhnya Kini terkulai di tanah entah sejak kapan. Segera saja kuambil pakaian hangat itu dan menyampirkannya di tubuh Rukia.

Kutarik nafas sebanyak mungkin untuk mengisi paru-paruku yang kehabisan udara karena tertawa tadi, sebelum akhirnya aku menjawab kata-katanya, "dengar, ciuman tidak akan membuat perempuan hamil. Ciuman itu menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang seseorang kepada orang yang disayanginya."

"Jadi, kau menyayangiku, Ichigo?" potongnya, matanya berbinar dalam keremangan lampu taman.

"Tidak. Aku membencimu," jawabku asal. Binar matanya kembali meredup, dan itu membuatku reflek melanjutkan kata-kataku, "tapi mungkin aku sudah sedikit menyayangimu." Ya, mungkin hanya sedikit, lagipula ciuman tadi bukan ciuman kasih sayang, hanya ciuman yang tidak sengaja kulakukan untuk membungkam bibirnya. OK, anggap saja aku tidak pernah berciuman dengannya.

Kulihat binar matanya kembali menyala, walaupun tidak sejelas tadi, dan sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Lalu soal cara perkembangbiakan manusia, kau tidak perlu meminjam kaset itu lagi pada Keigo. Tidak boleh!"

Sang violet menatapku tajam, dan bibirnya siap menepis kata-kataku, tetapi aku terlebih dahulu memotongnya, "akan kujelaskan sedikit," lanjutku, lebih baik ia kuberi penjelasan garis besarnya daripada ia terus-terusan penasaran akan hal konyol tersebut.

"Jika sepasang manusia, tentu saja laki-laki dan perempuan berada dikamar yang sama bahkan berada di bawah selimut yang sama melakukan hubungan 'itu', maka si perempuan akan hamil dan memiliki anak 9 bulan kemudian," jelasku.

Gadis beriris violet di depanku terdiam sejenak, sepertinya ia sedang memahami kata-kataku barusan, "jadi, aku tidak hamil?" tanyanya dengan nada polos.

Aku mendengus menahan tawa, "tentu saja tidak."

Dia menghembuskan nafas lega, "aku tidak mau menjadi ibu muda!" Dan aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataannya. Selang beberapa saat kami terdiam.

Aku yang pertama membuka percakapan untuk mengajaknya pulang, tetapi bukannya menjawab ajakanku ia malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumahmu, Ichigo. Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu dan keluargamu di sana. Aku mau pulang ke pulau saja," jawabnya lirih. Aku kembali menghela nafas, pasti ini efek perkataanku dua jam yang lalu.

"Memangnya kau mau pulang ke pulaumu naik apa? Jalan kaki?" sindirku.

"Kalau itu memang perlu," jawabnya.

Aku kembali menghela nafas, "Rukia, ini sudah malam, kau itu perempuan, kalau kau kenapa-napa kau akan merepotkan kami lebih banyak, lagipula kau tidak punya uang untuk bepergian jauh, kau juga tidak membawa barang-barangmu dan juga kau sudah tidak memiliki siapapun di pulau itu, lebih baik kau di sini, di rumahku, bersama ayah, aku, Yuzu dan Karin. Tidak ada yang menganggapmu merepotkan..."

Saat aku mengatakan kata terakhir, iris Rukia menatapku, "anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan itu padamu. Kau tidak merepotkan kok, aku saja yang belum dapat beradaptasi denganmu," hiburku, tetntu saja aku membohonginya _sedikit. _Kalau aku tidak berkata seperti itu pasti dia akan tetap pada pendiriannya.

Seukir senyum bertengger manis di bibir gadis itu dan senyum itu menular padaku. Air mata sudah tidak terlihat, tetapi masih meninggalkan bekas di kedua pipinya.

Semilir angin malam menyadarkanku dari lamunan sesaatku, menyadarkanku akan semakin dinginnya malam ini dan menyadarkanku akan semakin pekatnya langit di atasku. Aku sedikit bergidik kedinginan. Segera kuulurkan tanganku, "ayo kita pulang," ajakku untuk kedua kalinya.

Sang peri kembali tersenyum, tangan kanannya terulur meraih tanganku.

XOXOXO

Aku meletakkan sebuah guling di antara tubuhku dan tubuh Rukia untuk dijadikan pembatas wilayah tidur kami masing-masing. Malam ini kusuruh Rukia tidur bersamaku. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku kasihan melihat wajahnya yang terlihat gelisah dan ketakutan ketika mendengar gemuruh dari langit. Sepertinya malam ini akan terjadi badai, dan aku yakin pasti akan ada petir, dan aku tahu Rukia sangat takut petir, maka dari itu, daripada ia membangunkanku ditengah malam seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, lebih baik aku langsung saja menawarinya tidur bersamaku. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena membuatnya menangis hari ini.

Reaksi Rukia? tentu saja langsung menyetujui tawaranku itu dengan wajah gembira.

"Jangan sampai kau melewati batas ini," kataku ketika meletakkan guling pembatas itu diantara tubuh kami. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk patuh, sepertinya ia sudah sangat lelah untuk menjawab perkataanku.

"Kau boleh memeluk guling itu, tapi jangan melewatinya," kataku lagi. Dia kembali mengangguk.

"Boleh aku tidur sekarang, Ichigo?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

Ia tersenyum kecil, binar matanya meredup karena kantuk, "oyasumi, Ichigo," katanya sebelum menutup mata.

"Hnn."

XOXOXO

"Nggh," suara erangan lirih terdengar begitu dekat, membuatku setengah tersadar dari mimpiku, tetapi aku tidak segera membuka mata, terlalu malas, paling-paling itu suara erangan Rukia yang tadi malam menumpang tidur di atas tempat tidurku.

Kueratkan pelukanku pada bantal gulingku yang entah kenapa rasanya begitu hangat dari biasanya. Hangat dan nyaman. Merasakan hal itu, aku pun membenamkan kepalaku semakin dalam untuk mencari kehangatan yang lebih. Kali ini, aku merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan menyengat kulit wajahku. Wangi mawar juga menguar dari sana. Tetapi aku juga merasa suatu keanehan pada tekstur gulingku yang menjadi tak beraturan. Dahiku serasa panas saat menyentuh tekstur kain guling yang menempel di sana. Hidungku juga seperti menyentuh tekstur yang terlalu menonjol dan mengeluarkan udara. Apalagi bibirku, di sana aku merasakan tekstur yang rasanya begitu lembut, kenyal dan hangat. Lalu di tubuh guling itu sendiri, sejak kapan gulingku memiliki lekukan-lekukan? Sejak kapan gulingku dapat memelukku? Dan sejak kapan gulingku berdetak-detak seperti memiliki jantung?

Apa? Jantung? Hangat? Lekukan? Mengeluarkan udara? Memelukku?

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung saja membuka kelopak mataku, dan hal yang pertama kali kulihat adalah iris ungu yang terbelalak lebar beberapa mili di depan mataku disusul kemudian aku yang merasakan gerakan pelan dan sensual di atas bibirku. Seketika itu pula mataku terbuka lebar.

Aku memeluk tubuh Rukia dengan erat. Rukia memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Bibir kami bersentuhan. Tak ada jarak.

"HUAGGHH!" Kami berdua sama-sama berteriak kaget dan menjauhkan diri satu sama lain. Aku terduduk di ujung tempat tidurku dan merapatkan diri ke tembok, sedangkan Rukia terduduk di ujung tempat tidur yang berseberangan denganku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" kami bertanya bersamaan. Aku dapat merasakan sekujur tubuhku memanas dan detak jantungku yang terpacu maksimal, kulihat juga wajah gadis di depanku merah padam.

Ia menatapku dengan mata terbelalak lebar dan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Aku tidak memperdulikan tatapannya, iris mataku sibuk menelusuri bagian tubuhku yang tertutup selimut, dan seketika itu juga aku menghembuskan nafas lega karena aku masih mengenakan pakainku secara lengkap, begitu pula dengan Rukia yang masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya.

_'Fuuh. Kalau begitu semua aman. Tidak terjadi apapun antara aku dan Rukia tadi malam. Ciuman tadi tidak disengaja. Ya, tak disengaja,_' ucapku menenangkan diri. Tetapi bukannya bertambah tenang, jantungku malah semakin cepat memacu detaknya ketika aku mengingat ciuman itu. Ciuman yang hangat, lembut, dan basah.

Oh tidak! Kini aku juga dapat merasakan aliran darah yang berkumpul di wajahku dan memanas di sana. Gejolak aneh yang menyenangkan juga kurasakan di perutku. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas di otakku untuk mengulang ciuman itu, tapi akal sehatku segera menepis keinginan itu. Sungguh aku merasa diriku dibuat sinting karena ciuman tak disengaja itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Rukia terbata.

Aku mengarahkan pandangan mataku padanya, tetapi saat irisku dan irisnya saling bertemu, aku segera memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain. Aku tidak mau keinginan tidak warasku muncul kembali ketika bertatapan dengannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," jawabku.

"Bohong!" teriaknya.  
>Aku menatapnya sekilas untuk melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Masih seperti tadi, sulit dijelaskan.<p>

"Kau memelukku. . menciumku. .diatas 1 tempat tidur, dalam 1 selimut," katanya dengan tatapan menerawang dan suara bergetar.

"Bukan aku yang memel-"

"Kita melakukannya," potongnya, masih dengan mata menerawang.

"Hah?"

"Kita melakukannya. Seperti yang di video milik Asano-san dan juga seperti kata-katamu tadi malam."

Aku hanya terpaku mendengarkan kata-kata Rukia yang terdengar membingungkan.  
>"Apa maksudmu?"<p>

Rukia terkesirap, ia menatapku dengan tajam seperti tadi malam, "tadi malam kau mengatakan, jika laki-laki dan perempuan melakukan hal itu, di dalam satu kamar atau tepatnya di atas tempat tidur yang sama maka si perempuan akan hamil dan memiliki anak. Hal yang kau maksud itu ciuman, kan?" tanyanya. Matanya kembali menerawang.

"Berarti sekarang aku hamil?" lanjutnya tanpa sadar.

Kontan bibir bawahku terjatuh beberapa centi ke bawah kembali dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam. Rasa panas ditubuhku mendadak hilang dan tergantikan oleh rasa gemas pada gadis pulau di depanku. Jadi dia belum mengerti hal yang kumaksud itu? Dasar bodoh! Bisa-bisanya ia mengartikan _hal_ yang kumaksud adalah sebuah ciuman?

Dia memang benar-benar terlalu bodoh! Mungkin kalau aku membohonginya dan mengatakan kalau dia benar-benar hamil dia akan percaya. Ya. Apa salahnya menjahilinya seperti itu? Pasti akan lucu dan menjadi hiburan tersendiri untukku. Ya. Ya.

Sekuat tenaga, kutahan diriku untuk tidak tertawa agar rencanaku tidak terbongkar, "ya, tentu saja kau hamil," kataku dengan nada serius.

Seketika itu pula iris violet di depanku terbelalak lebar, wajahnya yang polos terlihat shock, dan mulutnya sedikit ia sadari, hatiku tertawa keras di dalam sana.

"A-apa?"

"Kau ha-mil"

"Rukia-nee hamil?" suara itu mengalihkan perhatianku, itu bukan suara Rukia.

Pandangan mataku dan Rukia kini tertuju pada sosok salah seorang adikku yang berdiri di ambang pintu, Yuzu.

Ekspresi Yuzu terkejut bukan main, matanya lurus menatap tajam pada Rukia.

Selama beberapa saat tak ada suara, atmosfir di sekitar kami pun tak dapat dijelaskan.

"Rukia-nee ha-mil," kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Yuzu seperti tak disadari.

Aku mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak.

"Ayaaah! Kariin! Rukia-nee hamil!" teriak Yuzu dengan suara super keras. Ada nada bahagia dalam suaranya.

Tiba-tiba keringat dingin merembes dari sela pori-poriku. Aku kan hanya bercanda! Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Rukia tidak hamil! Aku tidak menyentuhnya sama sekalì!

T-tapi mereka mengira Rukia hamil! Bagaimana kalau nantinya aku malah disuruh menikahinya?  
>Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau!<br>Aku tidak mau menikah muda!  
>Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya. Ya. Ya, harus kujelaskan.<p>

"Yuz-. . ," belum sempat aku menjelaskan, Ayah dan Karin sudah berada di samping Yuzu. Ekspresi ayahku tak dapat di tebak, matanya berbìnar tidak jelas, senyumnya merekah lebar, dan tatapannya terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan bagiku. Sedangkan ekspresi Karin terlihat shock.

"Benarkah Rukia-chan hamil?" tanya Oyaji pada Yuzu. Yuzu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, matanya berbinar.

"My Sooon~ kau hebat sekali sudah membuatkanku cucu~" Si Oyaji itu merentangkan tangannya dan berlari bersiap memelukku.

Ok. Kutarik kembali perkataanku beberapa saat yang lalu. Ini tidak lucu. SANGAT tidak lucu.

_XOXOXO_

BEHIND THE SCENE

Chapter 1

_Keigo POV_ (_saat Keigo meminjamkan kaset 'perkembangbiakan' manusia pada Ruki_a)

Aku menatap seisi kelasku yang mulai terlihat sepi karena jam istirahat. Rasanya tidak nyaman sekali sedetik saja tidak menggoda sìapapun. Lalu mataku tertuju pada seorang gadis cantik yang sedang melamun di mejanya. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku pun menghampirinya.

"Hy, Kuchiki," sapaku.

Ia mendongak untuk menatapku, "oh. .hy, Asano-san," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aduh, . .kenapa gadis ini imut sekali sih!

"Kau kenapa, Kuchiki? Sepertinya sedang bingung?" tanyaku sok perhatian.

Ia menghembuskan nafas sejenak, "Ya. Aku sedang bingung dengan beberapa pertanyaan, Asano-san."

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Bagaimana cara perkembangbiakan manusia itu sebenarnya, Asano-san? Bagaimana cara manusia seperti kita kawin, hamil, dan memiliki anak? Ichigo tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku itu, katanya nanti aku pasti akan mengalaminya sendiri," katanya dengan nada murung.

Aku ternganga sejenak. Di zaman modern seperti ini masih ada gadis sepolos dia? Aduduh. . Aku jadi tambah menginginkannya.

"Tenang saja, Kuchiki. Aku akan membantumu," kataku sambil mengedipkan mata kananku dan mengacungkan jempol.

Matanya berbinar, "benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku memiliki kaset tentang cara 'perkembangbiakan' manusia. Aku akan meminjamkannya padamu," jawabku mantap.

Ekspresi wajahnya gembira, "benarkah? Kau sangat baik, Asano-san," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Oh, oh. .senyumnya itu membuatku melayang.

"Ok. Tunggu sebentar," kataku. Aku pun melesat mengambil kaset itu dari tasku dan menyerahkannya pada gadis manis itu.

"Tontonlah bersama Ichigo," kataku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku. Aku yakin besok pasti Ichigo akan berterima kasih padaku.

"Terima kasih, Asano-san. Kau baik sekali! Aku pasti akan menontonnya bersama Ichigo," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku juga tersenyum lebar. Aku memang sangat baik.

_Esoknya._...

Aku memandangi kaset yang kupinjamkan pada Kuchiki kemarin dengan ternganga. Kasetku terpecah menjadi dua!

"Maafkan aku, Asano-san. Ichigo marah ketika aku menonton kaset itu dan dia memecahkannya," kata Kuchiki dengan nada menyesal.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum lebar, "tidak apa-apa, Kuchiki. Apa kalian sudah menontonnya?" tanyaku antusias.

Kuchiki hendak membalas pertanyaanku, tapi Ichigo yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya mendahului, "tentu saja belum, bodoh! Berani-beraninya kau meminjamkan Ru- eh Kuchiki kaset seperti itu dan menyuruhnya menonton bersamaku!" ucapnya dengan nada marah.

"Oh jadi belum? Aku bisa meminjamkannya lagi kalau Kuchiki mau," tawarku.

"TIDAK BOLEH!" bentak Ichigo.

Kenapa sih dia ini? Aku kan menawarkan pada Kuchiki, kenapa dia yang marah?

Kuchiki menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah, "maaf, Asano-san," ucapnya.

Aku sungguh tidak tega melihatnya memasang wajah bersalah itu, aku pun merentangkan tanganku bersiap memeluknya, "tidak apa, Kuchiki. Aku pasti akan meminjamkannya lagi kal-. ."

BUGGGHH.  
>Tubuhku melayang beberapa meter dan hidungku berdarah-darah.<br>"Mati saja kau!" ucap Ichigo.

Aku menangis meraung-raung, "kau jahat sekali, Ichigoo!"

.

.

_Nell POV_ (_saat Ichigo tidak jadi pulang dengannya_)

"Sial! Apa-apaan si Kuchiki itu! Padahal baru kali Ichigo mau pulang bersamaku," gerutu Sena di sebelahku.

"Iya! Baru kali ini juga Ichigo mau pulang bersamaku," kataku mendukungnya. Aku memang kesal kepada gadis pendek bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu, sejak kepindahannya kemari beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia selalu saja berada dekat dengan Ichigo, padahal ia bukan pacar Ichigo, saudara juga bukan. Sejak kedatangannya tadi yang mengacaukan rencanaku pulang bersama Ichigo, aku semakin bertambah kesal kepadanya. Padahal jarang-jarang Ichigo mau pulang bersama seorang gadis.

Aku dan Sena terdiam beberapa saat. Masih memendam amarah pada si Kuchiki yang tidak dapat disalurkan dengan kata-kata.

"Nell, aku punya ide bagus!" kata Sena tiba-tiba.

Aku menoleh padanya karena penasaran, "apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencarikan Kuchiki seorang pacar? Jadi kan dia tidak akan dekat-dekat lagi dengan Ichigo," katanya dengan mata berbinar. Seakan baru saja mendengar ide terbriliant di dunia aku pun cepat-cepat mengangguk.

"Idemu bagus sekali, Sena! Bagaimana kalau kita ajak saja Kuchiki ke gokon sabtu malam nanti? Tadi Sun-Sun juga mengajakku ke acara itu," balasku dengan mata tak kalah berbinarnya.

"Ide bagus! Aku akan menjemputmu sabtu sore nanti untuk mengajak Kuchiki, bagaimana?" tanyanya meminta pendapat.

"Ok! Kita dandani Kuchiki semenarik mungkin agar dia mendapatkan pacar saat acara gokon nanti," jawabku.

"Ya! Dan dia pun tidak akan dekat-dekat lagi dengan Ichigo."

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Sebuah senyum kemenangan terukir diantara wajah kami berdua.

_Sabtu malam... _

Aku menatap Ichigo yang berdiri di ambang pintu bilik karaoke. Matanya tertuju ke segala penjuru ruangan sempit itu dan pandangannya seketika termbuk pada Kuchiki Rukia yang sedang asik bercanda dengan Shiba Kaien. Sang Amber menunjukkan kilat-kilat amarah ketika melihat hal itu.

"I-Ichigo..," suara Kuchiki sepertinya terkejut akan kedatangan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba. Jujur, sebenarnya aku juga terkejut, bukankah kemarin saat aku mengajar Ichigo berkencan pada sabtu malam ia menjawab akan menemani ayahnya ke Kyoto? lalu kenapa ia masih di sini?

Seringai menghiasi bibir Ichigo, dan tanpa menunggu lama ia mendekati Kuchiki dan menyambar tangannya dengan kasar, lalu ia menyeret keluar Kuchiki dengan paksa.

"Ichigo, tunggu!" kataku.

Ichigo berhenti sejenak lalu berbalik menatapku, tatapannya penuh amarah, aku sendiri ngeri melihatnya, tetapi kupaksakan saja bibirku untuk bertanya pertanyaan yang terpikirkan olehku, "kenapa kau masih di sini? B-bukannya kau menemani ayahmu ke Kyoto?"

"Perjalanan dibatalkan karena badai salju," jawabnya asal, lalu melengos meninggalkan kami begitu saja.

Aku ternganga mendengar jawaban Ichigo barusan. Ini kan awal Juni, kenapa bisa ada badai salju?

.

.

Chapter 2

_Normal POV_ (_saat Karin dan Yuzu memaksa Ichigo untuk keluar dari kamarnya_)

"Sudahlah Yuzu, kita suruh ayah saja untuk mencari Rukia-nee," sepertinya Karin sudah mulai bosan membujuk kakak aki-laki satunya itu untuk keluar kamar.

"Tapi Karin-chan, ayah kan sedang lembur di rumah sakit," kata Yuzu dengan nada putus asa pula.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, namun tiba-tiba Karin tersenyum kecil, gadis berambut hitam itu pun mencolek lengan Yuzu. Kembarannya itu pun menoleh, "ada ap-"

Karin keburu membekap mulut Yuzu sebelum gadis itu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Jangan keras-keras, Yuzu," bisik KArin lirih.

"Apa?" tanya Yuzu setelah tangan saudari kembarnya itu sudah tidak lagi membekap mulutnya.

Karin menyeringai kecil, "bagaimana kalau kita pura-pura akan mencari Rukia-nee? Ichi-nii pasti tidak akan membiarkan kita pergi," katanya.

Mata Yuzu seketika berbinar, "ide yang bagus, Karin-chan! Ayo kita lakukan!" katanya dengan lirih namun semangat. Karin hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"ya sudah, aku saja yang mencari Rukia-nee," kata Karin dengan suara dikeraskan.

"Ta-tapi Karin-chan ini kan sudah malam," protes Yuzu.

"Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi? Ichi-nii yang egois dan tidak dapat diandalkan?" sindir Karin. Sesaat mereka terkikik geli.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!" sela Yuzu.

Terdengar hembusan nafas sejenak, "sudahlah, tidak perlu. Cukup aku saja. Lebih baik kau diam saja di rumah," kata Karin.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku harus ikut!"

"Baiklah. Kau boleh ikut."

Terdengar bunyi berdebum dari dalam kamar di depan kedua gadis itu, lalu disusul kemudian suara kunci yang diputar dan pintu yang terbuka. Dari sana muncul kakak orange mereka dengan wajah gelisah, "biar aku saja! Kalian tidak boleh pergi!" perintahnya dengan tegas.

Seketika itu pula sepasang gadis kembar itu menyeringai.

.

.

_Rukia POV_ _(saat Ichigo menjelaskan tentng perkembangbiakan manusia)_

"Lalu soal cara perkembangbiakan manusia, kau tidak perlu meminjam kaset itu lagi pada Keigo. Tidak boleh!"

Mata violetku menatapnya tajam. Aku hampir saja membantah kata-katanya ketika Ichigo keburu mendahuluiku, "akan kujelaskan sedikit," katanya.

Lalu Ichigo nampak mengambil nafas sejenak,"Jika sepasang manusia, tentu saja laki-laki dan perempuan berada di kamar yang sama bahkan berada di bawah selimut yang sama melakukan hubungan 'itu', maka si perempuan akan hamil dan memiliki anak 9 bulan kemudian," jelasnya.

Aku terdiam sejenak untuk meresapi kata-katanya. Jadi kalau misalnya ada laki-laki dan perempuan melakukan hubungan 'itu' di bawah selimut yang sama, maka si perempuan akan hamil dan memiliki anak 9 bulan kemudian. Hmm... Berarti jika aku tidak ciuman di bawah selimut yang sama, maka aku tidak akan hamil kan?

"jadi, aku tidak hamil?" tanyaku dengan nada polos.

Ichigo nampak menahan tawa, "tentu saja tidak."

aku menghembuskan nafas lega, "syukurlah. Aku tidak mau menjadi ibu muda!"


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach punyanya Tite Kubo, saya Cuma pinjm karakternya aja kok, tapi ada juga adegan yang terinspirasi dari komik Yotsuba 0.0a.

Lama gak update, tulisan jadi kaku..er..dan mungkin akan ada banyak typo –w-..but, enjoy it!

**AN ISLAND GIRL**

Seragamnya basah kuyup, menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya yang kurus. Rambutnya basah. Ia pasti pulang dengan menerobos hujan. Aku meliriknya sekilas yang sedang mengambil baju ganti di lemari, lalu kembali terpaku pada komik yang sedang kubaca.

Sepulang sekolah tadi memang hujan. Untung saja aku membawa payung, dan gadis itu tidak.

"_Boleh aku ikut, Ichigo?",_ tanyanya tadi.

"_Tidak."_ Jawabku singkat lalu berjalan meninggalkannya. Jujur saja aku masih marah kepadanya karena kejadian hari minggu kemarin yang menggegerkan seisi rumah karena mengira dirinya hamil.

"Kau mau makan malam apa,Ichigo?" tanyanya.

"Terserah," jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. _Yang penting aku tidak makan bersamamu atau pun makan makananmu._

Ia tak menjawab. Lalu aku mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang menjauh. "Jangan lupa lap jejak kakimu."

"Ya."

XOXOXO

Aku menatap gadis pulau di hadapanku dengan amarah tertahan. OK, lupakan masalah tentang keluargaku yang mengira ia hamil. Aku sudah –dengan susah payah- menjelaskan pada mereka hal memalukan yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Clear! Masalah itu sudah selesai walaupun akhirnya Baka Oyaji menangis meraung-raung karena _hal itu_ tidak terjadi, Yuzu yang kecewa, dan juga dengusan Karin. Aku tidak peduli.

Lupakan juga, rasa penasaran gadis bodoh itu tentang bagaimana perkembangbiakan manusia. Aku sudah 'menjelaskan' padanya kalau ia tidak hamil dan juga masalah tidur bersama. Walaupun aku tidak yakin ia mengerti, tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan berani menanyakan hal itu lagi pada siapapun.

Dan sekarang, dia sedang berdiri sambil mengernyitkan alis di depanku. "Ayolah, Ichigo."

"Sudah kubilang aku sedang tidak ingin makan bersamamu. Aku ingin makan di sini. SENDIRI!"

Kulihat bibirnya tertarik ke bawah, "aku kan sudah minta maaf! Lagi pula apa enaknya makan mie instan? Bukankah lebih enak masakan rumah? Ayo kita makan bersama!" rayunya seraya menarik lengan kiriku.

Aku berdecak kesal, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!". Kutepis tangannya lalu mulai membuka penutup cup mie yang berada di depanku. Kepulan asap yang keluar ketika penutupnya dibuka menguarkan bau mie yang khas yang membuat perutku meronta meminta segera diisi.

"Sekarang keluarlah," kataku seraya mengambil sumpit. Kurasa moodku akan membaik jika aku tidak berada di dekatnya dan mengenyangkan perutku.

"Apa enaknya makan mie?" Sial! Ternyata gadis bodoh itu belum keluar dari kamarku. Sontak saja aku menatapnya dengan kesal, dan apa yang kulihat? Dia juga balas menatapku dengan kesal.

"Tentu saja mie enak. Hanya gadis bodoh dari pulau terpencil yang tidak tahu kalau mie itu enak," sindirku seraya memakan helai-helai makanan di hadapanku.

"Bohong! Mie tidak enak! Mie itu kotoran!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" hampir saja mie yang baru saja kumakan keluar dari hidung! Rukia sialan! Kutatap ia dengan tajam, "jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan orang makan, bodoh!"

Bukannya minta maaf, yang kulihat dari matanya adalah tatapan menantang. Cih. Dia mulai berani rupanya. Aku mengacuhkannya dan mulai menyantap makanan di depanku.

"Kotoran! Kotoran! Kotoran!"

"HEY!" Ok, kesabaranku mulai habis! Aku mulai marah sekarang! "Keluar dari kamarku sekarang!"

Dia tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri dan tetap menatapku tajam, "Ichigo makan kotoran!" teriaknya.

Aku menggeretakkan gigiku. Dia benar-benar menantangku. Ok, aku tak akan kalah! Aku menatap mie ku dan mulai memakannya lagi, "Kotoran enak! Kotoran enak!"

"Mana ada kotoran enak!"

"Memangnya kau pernah makan kotoran?!" balasku. Kami saling menatap dengan kilat amarah yang berpendar pada manik mata masing-masing.

"Ichigo bodoh!" teriaknya seraya menghentakkan kaki meninggalkan kamarku.

Apa dia bilang?! Aku bodoh?

Kepalaku terasa panas, atau mungkin sudah berasap karena amarah. Benar-benar gadis sialan!

"Jangan pernah tidur lagi di kamarku!" bentakku seraya membanting pintu.

XOXOXO

"Ichigo.." Tok..Tok…Tok..

Aku yang sedang membaca buku sengaja tidak menjawab.

"Ichigo..buka pintunya. Aku mengantuk," kata suara dibalik pintu. Cih, apa peduliku? Segera kuletakkan buku yang kubaca, menutupi kepalaku dengan bantal dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Apa kau sudah tidur, Ichigo?."

Aku tetap tidak memedulikan suara itu dan terus menyusup ke alam mimpi sampai suara gadis itu tak terdengar lagi.

XOXOXO

Aku tersentak dari tidurku ketika kudengar sebuah suara gaduh. Pupil mataku seketika menyesuaikan dengan cahaya sekitar, namun apa daya, mataku tak mau membuka seutuhnya karena rasa kantuk ini benar-benar membuatku harus mengalah.

Ketika sebuah teriakan terdengar, mataku seketika terbelalak. Itu suara Rukia !

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku segera keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga dan mencari arah suara. "Ada apa, Yu…,"

Kata-kataku seketika terhenti ketika kulihat diantara remang kegelapan rumah, sosok itu….Rukia….

XOXOXO

**NORMAL POV**

"Apa kau sudah tidur, Ichigo?" Gadis berpiyama kotak-kotak kuning itu menguap. Ia benar-benar sudah mengantuk,namun ia tak bisa langsung tidur karena kamar yang biasa ia pakai sudah terkunci dari dalam oleh orang yang biasa sekamar dengannya.

"Ichigo, aku minta maaf karena membentakmu tadi," katanya dengan nada menyesal. Tidak ada balasan dari dalam.

"Ichi..Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Bisakah kau buka pintunya? Aku mengantuk," kata Rukia sambil kembali menguap. Tetap tak ada respon. Gadis itu pun menyerah. Ia benar-benar mengantuk dan pemuda di dalam sana tidak kunjung membukakan pintu karena mungkin ia memang sudah tertidur.

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah tidur, Ichi. Aku akan tidur di kamar Yuzu saja. Oyasumi," Rukia pun berjalan menuruni tangga menuju kamar kedua adik Ichigo.

Sesampainya ia di kamar si kembar, ia mengurungkan niat untuk tidur di sana. Kamar itu lebih kecil di banding kamar Ichigo, dengan dua tempat tidur yang menurutnya satu tempat tidur tidak akan nyaman untuk digunakan berdua. Apalagi ia juga tudak tega membangunkan Yuzu yang sudah tertidur pulas. Ia tidak punya keberanian, apalagi jika mengingat ia hanyalah orang luar yang menumpang di rumah itu, sungguh tidak pantas jika ia terus merepotkan keluarga itu.

Ia juga tahu bahwa perbuatannya tadi terhadap Ichigo sangat tidak baik. Memang seharusnya ia menurut dan tidak banyak menuntut apalagi memaksa. Tapi entah bagaimana tadi ia lepas kendali. Ia hanya ingin Ichigo memakan masakan yang ia buat sebagai permintaan maaf karena selalu merepotkan pemuda itu.

Sang violet yang mulai sayu itu menatap sekitarnya. Dalam remang kegelapan rumah yang hanya mendapat cahaya dari lampu pinggir jalan, matanya menangkap sebuah objek yang dapat menjadi tempat tidurnya malam ini, sebuah sofa di depan televisi.

XOXOXO

Klontang.

Suara itu membangunkan Rukia dari tidurnya. Ia terduduk dan merasakan kepalanya terasa berat dan tubuhnya yang mengigil. Ia menyentuh dahinya. Hangat. _Ini hanya demam ringan.. Aku akan sembuh jika tidur kembali,_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Rukia baru saja akan kembali meringkuk ketika suara gaduh itu kembali terdengar dan membuat dirinya tersentak. ia menoleh, "Siapa?"

Hening.

Gadis itu berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah sumber suara..

"Siapa itu?" tanyanya sambil menelusuri lorong. Tak ada jawaban dari siapapun.

"Yuzu?" tanyanya lagi, namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Ia terus berjalan menuju dapur sambil matanya menyesuaikan diri dengan keremangan yang ada. Langkahnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti di depan ruang periksa ketika ia melihat sedikit keanehan di sana. Pintu ruang periksa terbuka.

_Biasanya paman tidak pernah lupa mengunci pintu,_pikirnya_ dan bukankah paman bilang hari ini ia akan menginap di rumah sakit? Apa beliau sudah pulang?_. Ia pun berjalan perlahan ke ruangan itu. "Paman! Apa paman di sana?" Tidak ada jawaban.

Sesampanya ia di pintu ruangan itu, dengan minimnya pencahayaan, ia melihat dua sosok dewasa sedang mengacak-acak lemari. "Siapa di sana?"

Kedua sosok itu menoleh. Tampaknya mereka terkejut dengan kehadiran aba-aba, satu dari mereka berlari ke arah gadis itu dan mendorongnya ke tembok dengan keras.

"Argghh" Gadis pulau itu memekik, ketika sebuah tangan besar menahan bahunya di tembok dengan cengkeraman yang kuat.

"Cih. Ternyata hanya seorang gadis kecil," kata orang itu.

"S-siapa?" Tanya Rukia.

Pria yang mencengkeram kedua bahunya menyeringai, "Siapa? Apa kami harus bilang kalau kami pencuri baru kami mencuri, he?"

Sang Violet terbelalak lebar. Pencuri? Mereka akan mencuri uang paman? Tidak! Meraka tidak boleh mencuri apapun dari keluarga yang telah menolongnya. Ia tak akan membiarkannya.

"Arrrrghhh" Dengan cepat gadis itu berlari menuju tangga setelah menciptakan sebuah peluang untuk kabur dengan menendang perut Pria yang mencengeramnya itu.

"Hey!" Pria yang lain berlari mengejar Rukia.

"Ichigoo!" Sial. Suaranya terlalu kecil. Gadis pendek itu berlari menaiki anak tangga dengan tergesa, "Ichi-.." Baru saja gadis itu hendak berteriak lebih keras, ia merasa kerah bajunya ditarik dengan kasar dan mulutnya di bungkam.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari, gadis kecil," pria itu menyeringai, kemudian ia mendorong tubuh yang terus meronta di depannya menuju tempat semula.

"Hmmph.." _Mereka tidak boleh menangkapku. Mereka tidak boleh mengambil apapun!_

"Ikat dia," perintah pria yang berperawakan lebih pendek yang tadi Rukia pukul.

"Bai..Argghhh!" Dengan keras gadis berambut raven itu mengigit tangan pria yang membungkam mulutnya dan berusaha kembali berlari.

"Gadis sialan!" Si pria berperawakan kecil berlari mengejar Rukia, menarik piyamanya dengan cepat ke samping hingga gadis itu terjungkal dan tersentak ke tembok dengan keras. Rukia mengerang. Badannya yang kecil terasa remuk disentak dengan keras seperti itu, ditambah dengan rasa pening yang semakin menyerang kepalanya, ia tak bisa berkutik.

Sebelum sempat gadis itu bangkit, Si Pencuri mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Rukia dengan tangan kirinya dan mengunci kedua kaki gadis itu dengan kakinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengeluarkan sebilah pisau yang ia todongkan di depan kulit tenggorokan gadis bermata violet itu.

"Sekarang kau tidak akan bisa berulah!" katanya sambil menyeringai tepat di depan wajah Rukia. "Sekali kau berteriak atau berontak, aku tak akan segan membunuhmu!" ancamnya, lalu pria itu menoleh ke belakang, "Lebih baik kau segera ambil apa yang bisa kita ambil dan segera pergi. Gadis ini biar aku yang urus," perintahnya kepada temannya yang masih mengibas-ibas tangan.

"Ok. Aku akan pergi ke ruang lain. Di sini hanya ada obat-obatan" jawabnya sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Rukia masih berusaha berontak, tapi usahanya terasa sia-sia karena cengkraman pria itu pada tangannya semakin kuat, dan ia merasa kepalanya makin terasa berat serta keringat dingin yang mulai memenuhi tubuhnya. Pria itu menatap Gadis di depannya masih dengan seringai yang melekat pada bibirnya.

"Berapa umurmu, Gadis Kecil?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya sampai dahi mereka bersentuhan. Gadis itu memalingkan wajah karena mencium bau aneh yang menguar dari mulut pria di depannya.

"Dahimu panas. Kau demam,he?," seringainya makin melebar. "Bagaimana kalau aku menyembuhkan demammu, hmm?" Pria itu mulai mencium pipi kanan Rukia. "Lepaskan aku!" geram Gadis Pulau itu sambil kembali memberontak.

"Shhhh. Kalau kau terus memberontak, kau akan bertambah demam, dan apa kau lupa ini?" desis pria itu sambil menyentuhkan mata pisau yang ia pegang ke pipi gadis itu.

Iris violet itu memang lupa sesaat akan keberadaan pisau yang pencuri itu pegang. Kini ia benar-benar dipenuhi ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin disentuh pria itu. Ia ingin berontak, ia ingin berteriak, ia ingin berlari tetapi tidak bisa, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Namun di lain sisi ia tidak ingin mereka mencuri di rumah itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

_Pusing. Sakit. _Ia merasa tubuhnya semakin tidak bisa diajak berkompromi dan kenapa udara disekitarnya juga terasa berat untuk dihirup?

"Shh, kau tidak perlu takut, hehe, kau hanya perlu menurut," Kata pria itu sambil kembali menciumi wajah Rukia.

"J-jangan…" Gadis itu kembali mencoba memberontak namun sesaat kemudian ada rasa perih dan sakit yang ia rasakan melintang pada pipi kirinya dan sesuatu mengalir di sana. Darah. "Arrggh"

"Diam! Atau akan kubuat kau merasakan yang lebih sakit!" Desis pria itu sambil terus menciumi kulit wajah Rukia dan mulai turun menuju leher.

"Ugh" _Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau! _Entah mengapa ia merasa ketakutan berlebih mulai menyergapnya. Ia tidak mau tubuhnya tersentuh oleh pria tak dikenal seperti tidak mau! Tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan kepalanya semakin terasa berat. Sesuatu yang panas ia rasakan keluar dari mata kanannya dan mengalir ke telinga.

"Hiks…"

Pria itu mendongak, "Sttt..", Ia kembali mendongak dan mendekatkan bibirnya untuk membungkam gadis di depannya. Rukia kembali memberontak dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Berhenti memberontak!" Pisau yang ia pegang ia buang dan ia gunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas itu untuk mencengkram rahang gadis di depannya, sesaat kemudian ia meraup bibir gadis itu dan mengigitnya dengan keras.

Kedua Iris violet itu mengeluarkan air mata. Ia dapat merasakan rasa anyir darah di bibirnya. _Sakit. Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau! Ichigo, Tolong! _

"Ayah, apa itu kau?" sebuah suara terdengar dan membuat pria di depannya menjauhkan wajahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, "Cih, penganggu!"

Mata Rukia terbelalak lebar, _Itu suara Yuzu! Tunggu! Dia tidak boleh ke sini!_

"Tapi, ia pasti akan dibereskan olehnya, "Pria itu kembali menyeringai sambil menatap mata ungu Rukia.

_Tidak!_ Dengan cepat Gadis berambut raven itu mendorong kepalanya hingga terbentur dengan keras dengan kepala pencuri di depannya.

Pria itu mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan otomatis cengkeramannya pada tangan dan kaki Rukia terlepas, dan Gadis itu memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ia buat untuk mendorong tubuh pria di depannya dan berlari.

Kepalanya terasa sakit, badannya terasa remuk, bibirnya terasa perih, dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Tapi ia tak peduli. Yuzu dalam bahaya. Ia tidak mau Yuzu terluka ataupun mengalami apa yang ia alami.

Dan Ia melihat dalam keremangan, leher Yuzu dicekik di udara oleh pria bertubuh lebih besar dari pria yang menyiksanya tadi berdiri di depan kamar Kurosaki Isshin. Tanpa pikir panjang, Rukia berlari dan menarik lengan yang mencekik gadis kecil yang telah ia anggap adik. Tapi pria itu menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya dengan sebelah tangan sampai ia terjembab jatuh. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gadis itu kembali bangkit dan entah apa yang telah merasukinya membuatnya berani untuk melakukan hal gila ini, ia mengigit lengan kanan pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga sampai ia kembali merasakan anyir darah di mulutnya.

"Argggggh!" Pria itu melepas cengkramannya pada leher Yuzu, lalu tangan kirinya menarik rambut Rukia dan menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu sampai membentur tembok dengan keras. Si Gadis pulau kembali mengerang kesakitan. Ia merasa benar-benar remuk dan tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri tapi apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, ia tak boleh melibatkan Yuzu dalam bahaya, ia tidak akan membiarkan kedua pencuri itu berhasil mencuri di rumah itu.

Rukia menatap Si Pencuri yang masih mengerang sambil memegangi lengannya yang berdarah, lalu ke arah Yuzu yang jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi lehernya.

"Yuzu,l-larii," katanya. Yuzu tak bereaksi. Gadis kecil itu terlihat masih shock dengan kejadian yang baru dialaminya.

"Yuz-!" Belum sempat ia berteriak, ia merasa kerah bajunya di cengkeram dan ditarik sampai kakinya tak menyentuh lantai.

"Gadis sialan!"

BUKK.

Tubuh mungilnya kembali terlempar, membentur tembok dengan keras dan jatuh. Kali ini ia merasa sesuatu mengalir dari dahinya. Darah._ Sakit. Sakit._ Belum sempat ia bangkit, ia merasa rambutnya ditarik dengan kasar hingga kepalanya mendongak.

"Berani-beraninya kau!" desis Pria itu marah. Rukia kini tidak peduli pria itu akan melakukan apa padanya, ia mati pun ia rela. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada Yuzu yang menatapnya dengan nanar.

"Nee-chan?"

"Lari!"

"Ternyata kau sudah menangkapnya," suara lain kini terdengar. Rukia menoleh dan mendapati pria yang lebih pendek kini berjalan sempoyongan ke arahnya.

"YUZU, LARI!" gadis itu berteriak, membuat Yuzu tersentak dan berlari. Pencuri yang berperawakan kecil secara reflek berlari mengejarnya.

Plakk!

Kali ini Rukia merasakan pipinya panas. Darah kembali mengalir dari ujung bibirnya. Dan kini, Ia merasa dagunya dicengkram.

"Kau berani sekali,"ucap pria itu tepat di depan wajahnya. "Tapi itu akan segera berakhir." Ia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat dari balik jaketnya, dan menodongkannya di depan wajah Rukia. "Saksi mata memang harus dibunuh."

"Nee-cchan?" sebuah suara membuat keduanya menoleh. Mata violet itu terbelalak melihat Yuzu dicekal dengan sebuah pisau ditodongkan di depan lehernya. Pria yang menangkap Yuzu tampak menyeringai lebar, "Skak Mat."

"J-jangan sakiti dia," kata Rukia lirih. Nada memohon terdengar jelas pada suaranya.

"Sekali kau melawan, gadis ini akan mati!" kata pria pendek itu sambil mencengkeram leher Yuzu lebih kuat membuat gadis kecil itu menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan.

"Lepaskan dia!" Sang violet berkilat marah. Mereka boleh menyakitinya, mereka boleh membunuhnya, tapi ia tak akan pernah mebiarkan kedua pencuri itu menyakiti Yuzu di depan matanya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Lepaskan dia!" Tubuh gadis itu kembali memberontak dan berusaha berlari ke arah Yuzu. Tetapi belum sempat ia berlari jauh, lengannya di tarik dengan kuat, tubuhnya didorong ke tembok dan ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menusuk perutnya.

Ketika Gadis itu melihat ke bawah, ia melihat sebilah pisau masih menancap di perutnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya melemas melihat banyaknya darah yang keluar dari sana. Pandangan matanya perlahan menghilang.

"Kau memang merepotkan." Pria bertubuh besar itu menyeringai, "Dengan ini kau bisa diam." Katanya sambil menarik pisau miliknya.

Kedua mata amber Yuzu terbelalak lebar melihat tubuh Rukia merosot ke lantai dengan darah yang mengalir dari perutnya. Ia sudah akan berlari kalau saja cengkeraman di tubuhnya tak semakin mengencang.

"Nee-chan?" Tak ada jawaban. "Nee-" Tubuh itu tak merespon, tubuh itu tak bergerak. Rasa takut akan kematian menyergapnya. Kini kedua matanya mulai berair, "NEE-CHAN!"

Tubuh itu tetap tidak bergerak. Ia berusaha memberontak, ia ingin berlari menghampiri tubuh gadis pulau yang telah ia anggap kakak itu, tetapi yang ia dapat adalah cengkeraman pada tubuhnya yang makin terasa menyesakkan.

"Diam! Atau kau akan bernasib sama dengannya!" Ancam pria yang menodongkan pisau padanya. Kini mata kuyunya menatap partnernya, "Kau sudah mendapatkan barang-barang berharga di rumah ini?"

Pria yang bertubuh besar di depan mengangguk, sambil menepuk-nepuk jaketnya yang tebal "Lumayan. Televisi dan computer juga akan diambil?"

"Bol-"

"Ada apa, Yu-" Sebuah suara yang berat membuat meraka bertiga menoleh.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

Pemandangan pertama yang aku lihat dalam kegelapan adalah tubuh kecil itu terbaring di lantai, "Rukia?" Kenapa gadis itu berada di lantai? Dan kenapa ia tidak merespon panggilanku?

Saat aku akan berjalan menghampirinya, pandangan mataku tertuju pada Yuzu yang di todong sebilah pisau oleh seorang pria. Aku yakin melihat kedua mata adikku berair di tengah minimnya cahaya yang masuk ke retinaku.

"Nii-chan?" Aku dapat mendengar suara Yuzu yang bergetar. Aku yakin Adikku itu ketakutan. Pandanganku beralih pada Pria besar yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Rukia terbaring dan pada pria yang sedang mencengkeram Yuzu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" ucapku geram. Dari keadaan yang ada, aku yakin mereka adalah pencuri, tetapi apa yang dilakukan kedua pria itu sampai membuat Rukia terbaring di sana? Dan sekarang Yuzu dicekal.

Tanpa menunggu, Aku berjalan menghampiri Yuzu, namun langkahku terhenti ketika seorang pria bertubuh besar itu menghadangku.

"Kalau kau macam-macam, adikmu tak akan selamat!" Aku menggeram pelan. Jadi mereka mengancam? Cih, aku benci tindakan pengecut mereka yang menjadikan adikku sandera untuk menakutiku. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Tetap menyerang atau menurut?

Belum sempat aku memutuskan tindakan paling aman untuk melakukan perlawanan, sebuah suara pukulan terdengar dari arah Yuzu. Saat aku menoleh, kulihat pria yang mencengkramnya tersungkur dan terlihat Karin berdiri tak jauh dari sana sambil memegang tongkat bisbol.

Tak mau menyiakan kesempatan itu, aku melayangkan tinjuku ke wajah pria yang menghadangku. Ia jatuh terduduk. Ia menatap mataku tajam. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menyeka darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya lalu kembali berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" Aku kembali akan memukulnya, tetapi ia berhasil menangkis dan balik memojokkan tubuhku ke tembok.

Ia menyeringai, "Apa yang kulakukan? Kau bisa melihat sendiri gadis yang ada di sana sudah mati," Matanya mengarah ke tubuh Rukia yang tersungkur dua meter dari tempatku berdiri.

Mati katanya? Tidak mungkin! Rukia tidak mungkin mati!

"Kau tidak percaya ia sudah mati?" Mata pencuri itu menatapku tajam. "Apa ia terlihat masih hidup dengan tubuh tak bergerak itu?"

Pandangan mataku teralih melihat tubuh kecil itu. Aku tidak akan percaya ucapan pencuri itu! Rukia mati? Tidak mungkin!

"Rukia?"Aku memanggilnya dengan suara jawaban yang kudapat hanya diam.

Suaraku pasti kurang keras, "RUKIA!"

".." Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?

"Kau mendengarku kan, Pendek?" tetap tak ada respon.

"Sudah kubilang, ia sudah mati!"

"Ia tidak mati!" Aku berteriak sambil mencekeram kerah lehernya semakin kencang.

Aku kembali mengamati tubuh kecil itu. Ia tak tampak bergerak. Ia juga tidak merespon panggilanku tadi. Aku merasakan darahku mendingin, mengalirkan sebuah ketakutan yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Rukia mati? Tidak mungkin! Ia masih bertengkar dengannya beberapa saat lalu, ia masih melihat senyumnya pagi tadi, ia masih melihat punggung kecilnya tadi sore, masih terngiang juga suaranya dari balik pintu kamar beberapa jam lalu, lalu kenapa sekarang ia diam?

"Ichi-nii!" Panggilan itu membuatku tersentak. Aku menoleh dan melihat  
>Yuzu dan Karin yang masih memegang tongkat baseball berdiri tak jauh dari pria yang telah dipukulnya.<p>

"Kami sudah menelpon polisi, sebentar lagi akan kesini."

Belum sempat aku menjawab, pencuri yang kutangkap memberontak serta berhasil lolos dari cengkeramanku dan berlari kabur.

Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan, jangan harap aku akan membiarkannya kabur! Aku hampir-hampir saja berlari mengejarnya ketika suara Yuzu yang pecah berteriak memanggilku.

"Biarkan saja dia, Ichi-nii! Keadaan Rukia-nee lebih penting!" Kedua adikku sudah berada disamping tubuh Rukia.

Rukia. Dengan cepat aku berbalik dan terduduk di sebelah tubuhnya.

Mataku terbelalak lebar ketika aku membalik tubuh mungilnya. Yuzu mulai menangis sambil memegang tangan kiri Rukia sedangkan Karin mencengkeram lengan kaosku dengan tangan bergetar.

Darah segar membasahi baju yang ia pakai sampai berceceran di lantai. Dahinya juga mengeluarkan darah yang meninggalkan jejak di sepanjang sisi wajah sebelah kanan. Di pipi kirinya ada bekas luka melintang yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Bibir mungilnya tampak robek.

Kurasakan ketakutan yang tadi menyergapku kembali dan membuat tubuhku terasa kaku. Rukia mati?

Tapi pikiran itu langsung lenyap dari otakku ketika aku melihat Gadis itu masih bernafas walaupun pelan.

"Rukia?" Aku mengguncang tubuhnya pelan, berharap ia akan merespon.

Ia masih diam.

"Nii-chan!" Aku menoleh pada Yuzu yang memperlihatkan padaku jari-jari tangan Rukia yang balas menggenggam tangannya lemah.

Kau tidak mati dan tak akan kubiarkan kau mati. Aku segera mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dan berjalan tergesa. Aku harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Karin, Yuzu! Segera telepon Oyaji dan beritahu apa yang terjadi." Kataku ketika Karin membukakan pintu depan untukku. Suara sirine polisi terdengar mendekat.

"Kami ikut ke rumah sakit!" Ucap Yuzu.

"Kalian tetap di sini dan tunggu Oyaji kembali. Polisi akan menemani kalian," jawabku. Tepat setelah itu dua buah mobil polisi berhenti di depan rumah.

"Antar aku ke rumah sakit terdekat!" Kataku ketika polisi-polisi itu keluar dari mobil mereka. Dan tanpa menunggu respon mereka aku hampir saja masuk ke kursi belakang salah satu mobil kal;au saja salah seorang polisi tidak menghalangi jalanku.

"Tunggu! Ada apa ini?" Tanya nya.

Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya dan berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam mobil. "Bawa saja aku ke rumah sakit!"

"Tunggu! Kau tidak boleh seenaknya!" Ia kembali menghalangi.

"DIA HAMPIR MATI DAN AKU HARUS SEGERA MEMBAWANYA KE RUMAH SAKIT!" Aku menatapnya tajam. Bagaimana bisa mereka menyuruhku menunggu? Aku tidak akan mau menunggu dan melihat tubuh ringkih ini tak berhenti mengeluarkan darah?

"Bawa dia ke rumah sakit" perintah salah seorang yang lain yang aku yakini pangkatnya lebih tinggi ketika mendengar suara beratnya yang berwibawa.

"Siap" Polisi yang menghalangiku bergeser. Ia berjalan memutari mobil lalu masuk ke bangku kemudi.

"Nii-chan! Aku ikut!" Aku mendengar panggilan Yuzu ketika aku baru saja masuk ke mobil.

"Kalian tetap di sini." Pandanganku teralih pada seorang polisi yang masih berdiri di sana walaupun yang lain sudah masuk ke dalam rumah. "Tolong jaga mereka. Ayahku akan pulang sebentar lagi"

Mobil mulai melaju menjauhi rumah dan hal yang terakhir kudengar adalah suara teriakan kedua adikku yang memaksa ikut.

Aku menatap tubuh yang kudekap. Aku baru merasakan rasa panas di kulit lehernya yang menyentuh lenganku. Telapak tanganku yang lain menyentuh dahinya dan merasakan hawa panas yang sama dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah di sana.

"Kau demam?" tanyaku lirih tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada bergetar akibat rasa penyesalan yang muncul tiba-tiba._ Apa _kau_ demam karena kehujanan tadi? Dan aku membiarkanmu tidur di luar tanpa selimut? Apa yang sudah kulakukan?_ Entah kemana rasa benci yang selama ini kutunjukkan padanya, yang ada sekarang hanya kekhawatiran kalau ia akan mati.

Mataku beralih pada luka-luka yang ia dapat. Di dahi, bibir juga perutnya. Aku yakin luka perutnya akibat tusukan benda tajam, dan apa lagi yang mereka lakukan padamu?

"Apa saja yang mereka lakukan padamu, Rukia?" Aku berbisik di dekat telinganya. Mataku terasa panas. Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?

"I-Ichii?" Aku mendongak dan melihat Iris violet itu terbuka sebagian.

"Aku di sini." Tangan kiriku menggenggam tangan mungilnya yang berlumur darah.

"M-maaf" Ucapnya lirih dengan nafas memburu, dan aku melihat kedua matanya basah.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Aku menatap wajahnya yang terlihat kesakitan. Ia terlihat sangat kepayahan untuk bernafas dan kini matanya terpejam erat, membuat air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya.

"A-ak.."

"Shh. Tak usah bicara." Aku tak tega melihatnya kesusahan menghirup udara dan memaksakan diri untuk berbicara.

Apa rasanya sakit sekali? Aku memeluk tubuhnya, berharap rasa sakit yang ia rasakan akan berpindah ke dapat mendengarnya beberapa kali menggumam kesakitan, "Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di rumah sakit." Dan ia tak lagi menjawab.

XOXOXO

Im back! XD..ada yang kangen? Ada yang nunggu? *plak

Lama gak berkunjung ke ffn (ini smua karena setting internet hp rusak Dx) dan lama juga gak nulis di ffn( ini karena menjadi orang sibuk di kampus T.T), aku jadi agak kurang feel buat lanjutin ff ku, dan ide2nya pun aku agak lupa u.u...maaf ya kalo hasilnya gak memuaskan. Aku Cuma bisa update ketika libur kuliah, jadi mohon maklum kalau lama..*digebikin masa..

Sebenernya mau tetep 2 chap...tp entah kenapa pgn lkulanjutin ehhe


End file.
